La misión
by Gato Jazz
Summary: Tras la muerte de su madre, Daryl comienza a experimentar cosas que hace tiempo no experimentaba. Al principio se lo atribuye a su roce con la cocaína, pero luego se da cuenta que es algo más, algo a lo que está destinado. Una enfermedad que acabará con la humanidad y una familia con dos mujeres a las que tendrá que salvar. ¿Por qué los Dixon se unen a Shane? Posible respuesta.
1. Primera parte

Nada de The Walking Dead me pertenece. Sin embargo, me las arreglo para secuestrar a los hermanos Dixon y hacer con ellos lo que yo quiera. O ellos me secuestraron y hacen conmigo lo que quieren. No tengo idea.

Esta historia es una de las infinitas posibilidades pre-apocalipsis. En ella, Daryl Dixon emprenderá un "viaje", en el que se cruzará con una familia muy conocida por todos.

* * *

_La misión. Primera parte._

—¿Qué es ese olor? —le preguntó Monty.

Rió amargamente ante la pregunta. Por alguna razón sus amigos creían que él era la fuente del saber sobre olores o ruidos extraños. Sin embargo levantó la vista, en busca del origen de aquel aroma.

—Parece humo —murmuró mirando alrededor. —Sí, tiene que ser humo. —Se agachó para atarse los cordones de las zapatillas y no se percató a tiempo de cómo todos salieron corriendo en dirección a sus casas. Suspiró, estaba rodeado de miedosos. Cualquiera sabría que si el incendio está ocurriendo en la ciudad, sólo en el bosque estarían a salvo. —Imbéciles...

Se puso las manos en los bolsillos y los siguió, pero sin prisas, paso a paso, sin alterarse. Consideró correr detrás de ellos pero tenía demasiada pereza como para hacer eso, además seguramente no habría nada para ver allí. Seguramente algún idiota estaba quemando basura o una ama de casa primeriza estaba quemando el desayuno. Eran las siete de la mañana después de todo. Era un barrio tranquilo, la gente se llevaba bien, ¿qué podría pasar?

Traspasó el límite con el bosque teniendo la mente en blanco, la proximidad al humo lo hacía sentir algo mareado. Deseó no haber tomado esas cervezas. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más agresivo y no se hubiera dejado influenciar por el hermano de su amigo, ahora no tendría esas ganas imperiosas de vomitar. Tuvo que detenerse un momento a mitad de calle para dejar salir todo el alcohol de la noche anterior. Mierda. ¿Había podido realmente ser tan estúpido como para que le importe la opinión de un montón de pubertos? Él no bebía, nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría. Conocía las consecuencias de ese vicio muy bien. Sí... era un estúpido.

Se enderezó y pasó una mano por su boca para limpiarse los restos de cerveza. Al menos nadie lo estaba mirando en ese momento. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados corriendo en dirección a... su casa.

Mierda, no.

No, eso no podía estar pasando.

Recordó la tarde del día anterior. Su madre había salido de rehabilitación por quinta vez en el mes. Fue a buscarla al centro usando la Triumph. Merle no había conseguido llevársela a sus prácticas militares. Ella sonrió al verlo y él sonrió al verla a ella. Se veía radiante, como siempre que salía de ese lugar. Lástima que eso no duraba más de unas horas. Le pasó un casco y le indicó que subiera. Había aumentado de peso, como era habitual. Una de las consecuencias del alcoholismo era saltearse comidas y, una vez que se deja de beber, naturalmente se aumenta de peso. Suspiró, conocía demasiados aspectos como ese, más de los que le gustaría.

Su madre le preguntó por Merle y él le tuvo que mentir. Le dijo que se había ido a pasar unos días a la playa con su última conquista. No le habían comentado nada sobre el ejército, creyendo que así sería mejor. El viaje de regreso a casa fue tranquilo. Sentir el agarre de su madre en su cintura lo tranquilizaba de alguna forma. Se aferraba a ella con firmeza, como si tuviera miedo de perderse. Estacionó la Bonneville con dificultad en el garaje, no había mucho espacio debido a que su padre había estacionado allí su camioneta. Maldición, siempre la guardaba en el calle de enfrente. Justo ese día tenía que decidir ponerla en el garaje.

Caminó en dirección a la puerta con el llavero ya en la mano. Eligió la llave correcta y abrió, dejando pasar primero a su mamá.

—Ya era hora —dijo su padre, tomando un sorbo de cerveza.

—No le hables, ni lo mires —le advirtió a su madre, que asintió incómoda. Subieron a la habitación de ella y Daryl tendió su cama ante su atenta mirada. —Descansa un poco —le dijo quitándose los guantes. Luego, abandonó la habitación.

Cuando su madre despertó, sólo estaba él en la casa. Estaba leyendo _73 poemas_ de Cummings cuando se apareció en la sala.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Un poco —respondió ella tímidamente.

Daryl comenzó a sentirse un poco extraño, como si algo no estuviera bien. Miró a su madre con preocupación pero en ella no había nada extraño. De hecho, todo lo contrario, nunca la había visto tan descansada, tan plena. Entonces sí que había dormido bien. Le sonrió pero ella no respondió al gesto. Eso lo extrañó aún más. Quizás algo estaba pasando.

—Mamá... ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó dejando a un lado el libro. Ella no se movió, seguía con la mirada perdida en el costado de la habitación, donde estaba la ventana. Daryl se sentó en el borde del asiento con las piernas separadas y levantó un brazo para pasarlo frente a ella, esperando llamar su atención. Ella salió de su ensimismamiento y lo miró con temor. Entrecerró los ojos para analizar mejor su reacción. —¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó de nuevo.

—¿Podrías abrir la ventana?

—Claro... ¿por qué no?

Se puso de pie y comenzó levantando la persiana. La luz del sol entró sin nada que lo detuviera e iluminó el sector del sillón en donde ella estaba sentada. Luego sacó el seguro y abrió los vidrios. Sacó la cabeza y miró afuera. Todo estaba tranquilo. Siguió mirando unos momentos más, usando su mano para hacer algo de sombra en su cara. El sol estaba muy fuerte. Alcanzó a distinguir un camión de mudanza. Estaba estacionado en la vereda de enfrente, la vieja casa de los Jones.

—Parece que tendremos nuevos vecinos —murmuró ella.

—Eso parece —dijo él mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a caminar para volver al sillón.

—Esa gente traerá problemas, Daryl, muchos problemas. Muchos...

—¿De qué estás hablando, mamá?

—Muchos problemas. Muchos.

Daryl levantó una ceja y la miró confundido. ¿Sería esa una consecuencia nueva del tratamiento? ¿Paranoia?

—Daryl, ¿podrías ir a comprarme cigarrillos?

—Claro, mamá.

—Dos cajas.

—Está bien, mamá.

—Ten cuidado.

—Sí, mamá.

—Virginia Slims.

—Lo sé, mamá.

Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la Triumph. No desaprovecharía ni un minuto que pudiera pasar arriba de esa cosa. Merle la cuidaba como si fuera oro, estallaría de furia al enterarse de que la había estado usando todo este tiempo.

En el camino comenzó a pensar en su madre y en cómo se estaba sintiendo últimamente alrededor de ella.

Cuando fue a la entrevista con su psiquiatra, una semana antes de su nueva alta, el hombre le había contado que ella estaba teniendo alucinaciones y que durante sus consultas no paraba de hablar sobre el fin del mundo como lo conocían, o algo por el estilo. Claramente su madre estaba tocando fondo y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Le dijo que debía prepararse por si a ella se le ocurría hablar del mismo tema con él y que tenía dos opciones. Podía internarla en un sanatorio mental, asumiendo que estaba volviéndose loca o mirarla a los ojos y asentir, dejando que viva en su propio mundo dentro del mundo de ellos. Todo dependería de si quería tenerla cerca o no y claro que él quería tenerla cerca, era su madre después de todo. No la dejaría en ningún edificio para locos en donde quién sabe qué podrían hacerle.

En el almacén escuchó algo de la conversación que mantenían la vieja gorda de la esquina y el empleado. Hablaban de su familia, comentando que la señora Dixon había vuelto de sus vacaciones en AA. Ambos lo miraron perplejos al verlo pararse al lado de la caja y él no escatimó en lanzarles su peor mirada de odio.

—Necesito dos cajas de Virginia Slims, ultra-light.

El empleado sacó dos cajas del mostrador y se las pasó. Le temblaban las manos.

—Serían ocho dólares.

Daryl sacó un billete de diez y se lo pasó.

—Quédese con el cambio —le dijo al empleado —y usted, señora, procure no meterse en los asuntos de otras personas.

Salió del local sintiendo las miradas de ambos en la espalda, pero no le importó en lo absoluto.

Al volver, encontró a su madre acostada en la cama.

—No quiero asustarte Daryl, pero no me siento muy bien.

Se sentó junto a ella.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo entregándole las cajas. Ella sonrió agradecida.

Comenzó a levantarse pero su madre lo detuvo.

—No me dejes sola —le suplicó. —No me dejes sola esta noche.

Daryl sintió que de repente le faltaba el estómago. Esa noche tenía una fiesta en la casa de la chica que le gustaba a Monty y no podía faltar. Miró su reloj. Faltan como seis horas para eso, de todas formas. Se acostó y se acomodó junto a su madre, pasó un brazo sobre ella y se quedaron dormidos casi en el momento.

Despertó cinco horas después. Su madre seguía durmiendo así que fue hasta su cuarto para cambiarse. Antes de irse, pasó a verla. Seguía en la cama. Tal vez debía haberse quedado con ella.

Siguió caminando y a medida que avanzaba, más creció su sospecha de que el humo provenía de su casa.

Por su lado pasó el camión de los bomberos. Alzó la vista hacia la ventana del conductor, también lo estaba mirando. Era una mirada de pena.

Apuró el paso y saltó para engancharse del camión. Uno de los bomberos lo ayudó a subir.

—Lo siento mucho, Daryl. La llamada ha sido de uno de tus vecinos. ¿Hay alguien en la casa?

—Mi madre —alcanzó a decir él. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que parecía impedir que las palabras salieran o que el aire ingresara.

—La salvaremos —le aseguró el bombero apretándole el hombro.

Llegaron a la casa luego de dos minutos. El fuego ya se estaba extinguiendo. Al parecer los vecinos habían tardado en hacer la llamada.

La Triumph de Merle estaba estacionada en la vereda de enfrente, donde la había dejado luego de volver del almacén. El vecino nuevo estaba en la puerta. Era un hombre robusto y parecía tener como treinta años. No dejó de observar a Daryl en ningún momento, desde que bajó del camión hasta que se puso de pie frente a su propia casa.

Cuando el fuego estaba casi completamente apagado, aparecieron sus amigos. Sintió algunas manos en su espalda, tratando de transmitirle algún tipo de compasión. No consiguió levantar la vista del piso, la imagen de su casa en llamas, con su madre durmiendo en la cama era demasiado dolorosa. Se sentía responsable. Si tan sólo se hubiera quedado con ella cuando se lo pidió.

No hubiera sido tan difícil.

¿Pero y si se quedaba dormido junto a ella y la casa se incendiaba? Habrían muerto los dos.

Quizás sí debió haberse quedado.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —escuchó la voz de su padre.

En ese momento llegó Monty. Lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Estoy contigo, hermano —le dijo al oído.

Un bombero se acercó a ellos.

—La encontramos. Lo siento mucho. Daryl…

El bombero se había quitado el casco y lo cargaba entre sus manos. Llevaba la cara completamente negra. Era evidente que él fue quien entró en la casa.

Se quedó de pie y miró a Daryl a los ojos, antes de que el contacto se rompiera por culpa de su padre, que había tomado al bombero del cuello de su campera protectora.

—¡Maldito! ¡Has dejado morir a mi esposa! —le gritó antes de comenzar a golpearlo. Al instante llegaron más bomberos para separarlos.

—Lo siento mucho, señor —balbuceó el bombero herido. Parecía acostumbrado a reacciones como esas. Luego se volvió hacia Daryl. —Lo siento, hijo. La llamada se demoró. No pudimos hacer nada.

—¿Dónde está ella? —preguntó sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—No ha quedado nada —respondió otro bombero. —No creo que debas verla, muchacho.

El resto de los bomberos asintieron y le recomendaron mantenerse alejado de la casa.

—¿No tienes un lugar para quedarte mientras arreglamos todo eso? —le preguntaron.

—Se quedará en mi casa —se apuró en responder Monty. Daryl no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, simplemente asintió y comenzó a seguir a su amigo mientras un auto de policía se llevaba a su padre.

No hablaron en todo el camino.

Al llegar a la casa de Monty, Daryl rompió a llorar, como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Parecía que había acumulado esas lágrimas por años, y era cierto. Todo el dolor que llevaba dentro salió de golpe, haciéndole experimentar un alivio hasta ese momento desconocido para él. Monty no dijo nada, simplemente dejó salir algunas lágrimas también, mientras le acariciaba un brazo.

Debía hablar con Merle. Tenía que saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se sintió solo.

Su hermano, en el ejército.

Su padre, en la cárcel.

Su madre, muerta.

Sí que la había jodido esta vez.

Sintió más lágrimas. Querían salir todas a la vez. Se dejó caer en los brazos de su amigo, de la misma forma en que dejaba que las lágrimas salieran. Sin quererlo. Sin poder evitarlo.

Se sintió más aliviado, pero aún así, angustiado.

Si sólo pudiera retroceder el tiempo atrás…


	2. Segunda parte

El Daryl Dixon de esta historia es físicamente como el Norman Reedus de _La isla de la niebla_ (o _Dark Harbor_). No sé si se nota en el summary, pero esta es una historia bastante oscura. No de terror, pero con temas que si bien yo considero estoy escribiendo con rating T, probablemente estén en el límite con M. Quiero creer que escribo esto pensando de la misma forma que gente como Cuarón o Almodóvar y que, si pudiera pasarlo a película, ellos serían los directores. Y, como es usual, Reedus pululando por ahí y sirviéndome de musa._  
_

Me encanta este Daryl postpúber, calenturiento y no, que le gustan las chicas y no, de La Misión. Espero que les guste a uds. ¡ ¡

* * *

_La misión. Segunda parte._

Durante los próximos días dormir se había vuelvo una preocupación constante. Tenía la misma pesadilla una y otra vez. Veía a su madre levantándose, unas horas después de haberla dejado sola. Se dirigía a la cocina y tomaba algunas tabletas de benzodiacepina de la gaveta secreta de Merle, unas tres o cuatro, las hacía pasar con un vaso de agua. Luego volvía a la cama y se tapaba hasta por debajo de las axilas, tomaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía. Fumaba en silencio. Luego otro, y otro más, hasta llegar al sexto. Entonces, sucedía. Se quedaba dormida con el último Virginia Slim entre los dedos. Esa era quizás la peor parte del sueño, el no poder despertarla.

A veces el sueño terminaba en ese momento y otras alcanzaba a ver cómo se consumía su cuerpo. Su agonía, su soledad. El dolor en sus gritos.

Por la mañana Merle llamó por teléfono. La noticia había llegado a uno de sus superiores. Daryl le contó lo que sabía, que la llamada a los bomberos había sido tarde, que su madre había sido consumida completamente. Creyó sentir un cambio en el tono de voz de su hermano, pero sólo duró unos segundos. Probablemente tenía compañeros alrededor, por lo que debía ocultar el propósito de la llamada. Le preguntó si había habido funeral y Daryl tuvo que contestar que no. Habían llevado los restos de su madre a la morgue de Atlanta y esa misma tarde recibiría la urna. Merle le aconsejó que liberara las cenizas en alguna parte bonita del bosque. Cualquier lugar que pareciera cómodo para descansar.

Esa tarde inició un viaje corto con la Triumph hacia el este y liberó los restos de su mamá al borde de un acantilado. Era simbólico de alguna forma retorcida.

Al volver a su casa encontró una nota de su padre. Decía que se iría a pasar una temporada a un hotel cercano y que no quería que lo molestaran. El bastardo parecía tener sentimientos, después de todo.

Subió a su habitación y se sentó en el marco de la ventana, con las piernas colgando en el vacío. Era relajante sentir la brisa en los tobillos. Se quitó las zapatillas usando los mismos pies y las dejó caer en la entrada de la casa. Lo mismo con las medias. Cerró los ojos al sentir su transpiración evaporarse por el roce del viento con su pies desnudos. Dejó que el mismo le volara el flequillo y suspiró. Ojalá pudiera tomarse la noticia de la misma forma que su padre. Retirarse, estar un tiempo solo, tal vez llorar un poco y asunto acabado. O como Merle, que luego de oír la noticia debió haber tenido que seguir con su entrenamiento, olvidando lo que sucedía en la casa.

Él, por el contrario, tenía que quedarse allí. En el mismo lugar donde todo había ocurrido.

Tardaron casi tres días en limpiar todo el desorden del incendio y dos días más en levantar nuevas paredes. El sector opuesto a la habitación de su madre estaba casi intacto, pero su cuarto ahora contaba con nuevas machas negras como decoración. Su padre tuvo que pedir un préstamo para pagar los gastos.

Se bajó de la ventana y caminó hacia su armario. Tomó una camiseta y unos vaqueros limpios y los tiró sobre su cama antes de dirigirse a la ducha.

Volvió a recordar su sueño mientras se lavaba el pelo. Era casi una semana en la que venía soñando lo mismo. Tal vez si tomaba algunas pastillas para dormir, como había hecho su madre… No, eso sería estúpido. Esas cosas sólo inducían el sueño, no cortaban las pesadillas.

Se enjabonó los pies mientras buscaba otra solución. Si se ponía a pensar, nunca había revisado el compartimiento secreto de Merle. Tal vez tuviera alguna droga extraña que lo ayudara a estar más tranquilo.

Entonces recordó la fiesta de esa noche, realmente no podía figurarse cómo Monty y él habían terminado encerrados en la habitación de huéspedes con esas gemelas. Creyó que Monty había ido a esa fiesta para conquistar a Sarah o algo similar.

Bueno, tal vez esas chicas estaban incluso más borrachas que ellos y Monty no tuvo el éxito que esperaba con la anfitriona. No podía haber otra explicación. Sonrió al rememorar aquello. Tomó una esponja y la frotó con jabón antes de pasársela por el cuello con delicadeza. Se sentía tan bien que cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor. Luego se pasó la esponja por el brazo izquierdo, del hombro hasta la muñeca. Luego los dedos. Retrocedió un par de pasos y dejó que el agua le quitara los restos de jabón. Se pasó la esponja a la otra mano e hizo lo mismo con el brazo derecho, esta vez más lentamente, sintiendo cada gota de agua golpear contra su piel a la hora de enjuagar. Se acordó de la forma en que una de las hermanas lo había tocado. Antes de darse cuenta el jabón y la esponja estaban en el suelo y él ya estaba usando aquel recuerdo para hacerse a sí mismo lo que la chica le había hecho, o había intentado hacer. Las manos de ninguna mujer podrían competir con las suyas, sabía exactamente qué hacer y cómo.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, sintió que tocaban a la puerta. Seguro era el idiota de Monty.

Sonrió, tendría que esperar un poco.

Cuando fue a abrirle, dos minutos después, estaba Monty efectivamente esperando en el banco de la entrada.

—Veo que no me esperaste — bromeó señalando la toalla que le colgaba de la cintura. —Da igual… Toma, encontré esto —agregó arrojando sus zapatillas y sus medias al interior de la casa. —Con permiso… —pidió empujándolo a un lado. Daryl recibió el empujón con una sonrisa y le hizo paso para que entrara.

—Lo lamento mucho, pero tardaste demasiado —dijo siguiendo con el chiste. —Bueno, siempre tardas demasiado.

—Como sea, pendejo. Al menos tengo más resistencia que tú —lo desafió con una sonrisa. Daryl tuvo que aceptar la derrota. —¿Tu papá?

—Se ha marchado a descansar unos días de todo lo que ha pasado —comentó con fastidio.

—Predecible —dijo Monty perdiéndose en la cocina. Daryl aprovechó para ir hasta su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa. A los pocos minutos entró su amigo con dos cervezas.

—Para mí no, gracias —dijo abrochándose el pantalón.

—¿Quién dijo que una era para ti? —preguntó fingiendo sorpresa. Daryl rió irónicamente.

—Muy gracioso, imbécil.

—Oye, hoy he visto a la gemela más alta de nuevo —dijo antes de dar un gran sorbo de cerveza.

—¿Y? —preguntó Daryl levantando la vista, se estaba atando los cordones de las zapatillas.

—Es esa que te hizo el trabajito manual —aclaró luego de lanzar un poderoso eructo que pondría celoso a Merle.

—La muy puta… ¿ahora quiere estar contigo también? —preguntó extrañado, pero divertido.

—No lo sé… me la encontré en el almacén y me preguntó por ti. Le dije que te vería al mediodía y me preguntó si podía darle la dirección de tu casa. Creo que le gustaste —aseguró abriendo la segunda botella. —Como sea, le dije que si superaba a su hermana en materia de sexo oral, la traería hacia ti sobre mis hombros. Aceptó en seguida.

Daryl puso los ojos en blanco. Monty tenía una obsesión con el sexo, definitivamente.

—¿Y? ¿Por qué no la has traído?

—Porque es pésima, hermano. Creo que en un momento hasta sentí algo de dientes.

Daryl se encogió de hombros. Tenía razón, recordaba eso, pero a él no le había molestado en absoluto.

—¿Por qué no las invitas esta noche?

—No lo sé, hermano… ¿tú crees? Digo… no es que estemos en una relación con ellas ni nada parecido. ¿Qué tal si se hacen la cabeza? —dudó Monty rascándose el cuello con la mano libre. Con otra no dejaba de sostener la lata de Budweiser con firmeza.

—¿Una relación? —le preguntó mientras se acercaba y le arrebataba la lata. —¿Luego de haber pasado por los dos? ¿Tú crees? —sonrió y tomó un poco.

—Supongo que tienes razón… Les diré que vengan y que traigan algo de alcohol, ¿qué te parece, hermanito?

Daryl gruñó como respuesta mientras apuraba el contenido de la lata. La tiró al piso y se limpió con la manga de la camiseta.

—Tú tráelas aquí, yo revisaré el escondite de Merle, a ver si tiene algo de marihuana.

—Me gusta como piensas —le dijo dándole palmadas en el hombro. —Pero espero que no estés usando esto para olvidar lo de tu mamá —agregó poniéndose serio.

Daryl no pudo responder y Monty supo el por qué.

Esa era la razón principal. De hecho, la única.

Fueron juntos hacia el cuarto de Merle y Daryl comenzó a revisar sus cajones. A los pocos minutos ya habían encontrado dos botellas de Johnnie Walker, etiqueta azul, tres cajas de cigarrillos Lucky Strike y un par de bolsitas con polvo blanco que Monty asumió eran de cocaína. Habían intentado probarla como en las películas, poniéndose un poco en el dedo y lamiéndola, pero no sentían ninguna diferencia. Sólo pudieron adivinar que no era azúcar.

—Tendremos que confiar en los antecedentes de tu hermano —rió Monty. —Está bien, iré a buscar a las gemelas, tú prepara todo.

Daryl no entendió en ese momento a qué se refería con preparar todo. Barrió un poco la sala y sacó algunos restos de ceniza. La basura aquella parecía salir de la nada.

Luego se sentó en el sillón a esperar. Suspiró al recordar que allí había estado sentado con su madre el mismo día en que ella se fue.

Cómo le había advertido al entrar a la casa que no se acercara a su padre ni le respondiera.

Al final, ella no murió por culpa de los maltratos de su esposo, sino por la negligencia de su hijo. Si había un responsable en la muerte de su madre, era él.

Y algo le decía que ese sentimiento lo perseguiría el resto de su vida.

Por eso. Debía drogarse, debía fumar, debía tomar. Sólo de esa forma podría olvidar lo sucedido.

Ojalá estuviera Merle para aconsejarlo. Ojalá estuviera Merle para hacer esta pérdida menos dolorosa.

Sabía que su hermano no sería el tipo de persona que lo miraría a los ojos y le prometería que todo estaría bien, que lo abrazaría y le diría que no está solo.

Quizás al verlo llorar le patearía el culo y le reprocharía por su forma de reaccionar ante el hecho.

O le pegaría un puñetazo en el rostro y se burlaría de sus lágrimas.

Merle era sinónimo de dolor, no de alivio.

Se asomó por la ventana unos minutos. El nuevo vecino estaba de pie allí nuevamente, esta vez fumando un cigarro.

Luego, por detrás de él, salió una mujer.

Era hermosa.

Tenía unos veinte años, quizás más. Llevaba el cabello por los hombros, ligeramente ondulado y de color rojizo. No tenía contextura pequeña como el resto de las chicas que conocía, tenía un cuerpo de verdad. Caminó lentamente hacia el vecino, con una gracia intimidante, seduciendo a quien tuviera la fortuna de estar mirándola con cada paso que daba y lo abrazó por detrás. El tipo se separó violentamente y la miró con agresividad. Ella no se inmutó, simplemente lo miró con reproche por unos segundos y luego dirigió la vista a la casa de al lado. Se quedaron de pie en silencio unos segundos hasta que el hombre dijo algo haciendo que ella se volteara a verlo. Luego ella le respondió y el volvió a hablar. Estuvieron así unos minutos bajo la atenta mirada de Daryl, luego el hombre se dio vuelta y se encaminó a la casa. Para su suerte, ella se quedó de pie por unos momentos más. Le recorrió el cuerpo con los ojos, desde su cabello hasta sus pies, deteniéndose en su estrecha cintura.

Si ese imbécil podía conseguir a una mujer como esa, él podría llegar a tener suerte algún día también, pensó mientras trataba de descifrar sus rasgos faciales. Luego de un momento pudo distinguir que ella miraba hacia su casa, hacia la puerta. Entonces sonó el timbre. Seguramente era Monty con las hermanas.

Sintió algo de pánico en su interior, la vecina iba a ver aquello, como metía a dos idiotas sin cerebro en su casa, pero sobre todo, iba a verlo a él. Dudó un momento antes de abrir, le había robado unos vaqueros a Merle que se veían costosos y se había dejado la camiseta de mangas largas gris con el estampado de Judas Priest. No, no podía verse tan mal…

Abrió la puerta y se inundó con la sonrisa triunfal de Monty, que traía a cada hermana colgando de un brazo. La más alta le sonrió y la más baja le guiñó un ojo.

Daryl levantó una ceja.

—Oye, ¿no nos invitas a pasar? —preguntó alzando las bolsas que traía en las manos. Daryl las tomó y salió para que ellos pudieran entrar cómodamente, sin liberarse de su agarre.

Antes de entrar en la casa de nuevo, miró en frente. La vecina lo estaba observando. Al notar la mirada de Daryl sobre ella, le guiñó un ojo e hizo como que aplaudía. Daryl casi se cae, con bolsas y todo, a causa de la sorpresa que lo hizo trastabillar.

Entonces, la vecina se echo a reír y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarlo, hasta la puerta de su casa. Luego entró sin despedirse, pero dejándole a Daryl la imagen de su sonrisa grabada a fuego en el cerebro.

Entró y dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa. Monty y la gemela más baja se estaban besando en el sillón.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo? —le preguntó a la otra gemela.

Ella asintió y le acarició la espalda. Daryl tomó un vaso de plástico de una de las bolsas y sirvió un poco de cerveza Miller. Por suerte estaba helada, recién sacada de la heladera.

—¿Me acompañas a la cocina a dejar esto en el refrigerador?

—Claro —dijo ella antes de seguirlo.

Al volver, se encontraron con Monty y la hermana de Madeleine con los torsos desnudos, uno encima del otro. Madeleine… o eso le pareció haber escuchado que era su nombre.

—Nos están ganando… —procuró decir ella seductoramente.

Daryl rodó los ojos y se sirvió un poco de cerveza él también. La necesitaría esta noche. Demonios que sí.

Sintió con pesar como Madeleine, tratando de llamar su atención, le tocaba por debajo de la camiseta.

—Oye, vas a estirarla y es mi remera favorita —dijo Daryl entre sorbos.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te la quitas? —dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

—No lo creo, princesa —avisó él. —No lo creo.

Madeleine lo miró con reproche y fue hasta el sillón a reunirse con los otros dos. Se quedó de pie frente a ellos unos segundos hasta que su hermana se separó de Monty para hacerle una seña que la habilitara a unirse a su fiesta. Se quitó su vestido y se aproximó a Monty, para intentar quitarle los pantalones.

Daryl resopló. No quería estar allí. Pensó en tomar la cocaína y largarse, cruzar hacia la vereda de enfrente, distraer al grandote y entrar en la casa de la vecina para convidarle un poco de polvo, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Sonrió. Claro… como si él pudiera hacer algo así.

Monty lo despertó de su ensoñación chasqueando los dedos frente a él.

—Oye, hermano, ¿qué tal si viajamos un poco? —le preguntó sonriendo. Tenía los labios enrojecidos y el cuello marcado. Pudo notar algo de excitación asomarse por sus pantalones.

—Dijo Monty que tienes mercadería de la buena —dijo la hermana más baja, la que no sabía cómo se llamaba.

Daryl no dijo nada, simplemente revolvió la mesa en busca de una de las bolsitas que Monty tomó entre sus manos en seguida.

—Observa —le dijo, mientras armaba cuatro líneas como si fuera lo más natural en él.

Daryl supuso que le había hecho una visita a su hermano antes de llegar allí. No había forma de que Monty supiera cómo manejar algo tan fuerte.

—Tomen —dijo entregándole a cada uno un billete. —Hagan lo mismo que yo —indicó mientras formaba un finísimo tubo con el mismo y aspiraba la línea, de principio a fin.

Los tres obedecieron.

Las hermanas no tardaron en volver al sillón, con Monty detrás.

Daryl, por el contrario, se quedó apoyado en la mesa. Se sintió un poco confundido, realmente no sentía nada extraño.

—¿No vienes? —preguntó Monty, asomándose de entre el montón de cuerpos.

—No… —alcanzó a decir. —Creo que me iré a mi cuarto.

Monty no dijo nada, sólo siguió con lo suyo, mientras él subía. Algo le decía que no lo extrañarían.

Comenzó a pensar en la vecina mientras avanzaba por las escaleras. Seguro estaría pensando que él se estaba enfiestando en ese preciso momento con los tres jóvenes que tocaron el timbre. Sí, había quedado frente a ella o como un ganador o como un total imbécil.

Se apoyó en la pared y se deslizó por ella hasta que sintió a su culo tocar el suelo.

Suspiró, el polvo aquel no servía para nada.

De repente sintió que los párpados le pesaban. Tal vez tenía sueño. Dejó que sus ojos se cerrasen naturalmente mientras se quejaba por el intenso dolor que comenzó a sentir en la sien.

Probablemente era de la mala.

Malditos sean Merle y sus adicciones.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y notó cómo todo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas.

Quiso gritar pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente. Se preguntó si Monty y las hermanas estarían sintiendo lo mismo. Quizás eso junto con la anticipación del orgasmo se sentiría genial, pero él no estaba en la misma situación que ellos.

Todo se movió durante algunos minutos más. Hasta pensó en vomitar, pero no salía nada.

Luego imágenes comenzaron a pasar frente a sus ojos.

Merle. Estaba realmente enojado, golpeando a un teniente o algo parecido. Luego, en la cárcel. Solo, acurrucado en un rincón, más tarde peleando con otros presos.

Se vio a sí mismo visitándolo, vio a Monty esperarlo en la puerta, con una media sonrisa.

Apareció otra imagen. La vecina, la vecina y su marido. Ella ya no tenía el cabello largo ni rojizo, sino corto y grisáceo. Con canas, estaba preocupada, asustada. Podía sentirlo, podía sentir lo que ella sentía. Ansiedad, incertidumbre. Estaba haciendo maletas. Una niña rubia se apareció en la habitación, le sonreía. Se parecía a él cuando era niño.

Después llegó el hombre, las empujó en la cama y gritó para informarles que debían irse.

A continuación los vio en la carretera, encontrándose con otro grupo de personas. La vecina se sentía aliviada, pudo saberlo. Vio en sus ojos algún tipo de satisfacción. Era un matrimonio. Estaban hablando con un matrimonio. Un hombre musculoso y de cabello corto, de ojos marrones y una mujer de cabello largo y figura estilizada, muy delgada, que abrazaba a un pequeño niño de ojos claros. El camino estaba bloqueado, pudo ver muchos autos en fila.

Por último escuchó disparos, muchos disparos y algunos gritos y gemidos.

Entonces una luz, una luz que lo cegaba. Alcanzó a ver una enfermera, que lo miraba con ternura.

—Ya está todo bien, cariño —le decía con dulzura.

Daryl parpadeó varias veces hasta acostumbrase a la luz de la sala de emergencias.

Ya no estaba en su casa, ni estaba Monty, ni las hermanas.

—Tus amigos están esperándote en la guardia, hijo —escuchó la voz de una doctora.

Daryl asintió mientras la recorría con la vista. Se limpió la boca con el borde de la mano y dejó que ella lo ayudara a sentarse.

—Has pasado por una crisis convulsiva —le dijo ella. —Dime, ¿eres un paciente con epilepsia?

—No... —respondió él algo confundido.

—¿Has consumido drogas en los últimos meses? —preguntó levantando la vista de la ficha que estaba llenando.

Daryl dudó, pero supo que le convenía ser sincero.

—Esta noche, creo que cocaína —admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Muy bien, pequeño. Espero que esto te haga ver las consecuencias de consumir. Eres muy joven para estar expuesto a ese tipo de vicios. No haremos ninguna denuncia a las autoridades, pero me gustaría que nos entregaras lo que tienes y vengas a unas charlas de orientación sobre las adicciones.

—Está bien —dijo él no muy convencido. Pero haría cualquier cosa con tal de ver a esa doctora de nuevo. —¿Usted da las charlas? —preguntó en una media sonrisa.

—Me temo que no, pequeño. Pero si tengo que estar allí como condición para que asistas, no tengo ningún problema —dijo ella sonriendo. —Ahora ayúdame a completar esto con tus datos, ¿sí? —pidió amablemente.

Daryl no recordó lo que vio durante sus crisis hasta llegar a su casa de nuevo. Los vecinos, el matrimonio, los disparos… la carretera bloqueada. Era todo una confusión.

Se maldijo por no haberlo recordado a tiempo para contárselo a la doctora bonita.

Suspiró y se quitó toda la ropa antes de acostarse en su cama. Luchó para quitarse las imágenes de la cabeza y se quedó dormido casi sin esfuerzo. Tal vez este día tendría suerte y no volvería a soñar con su madre y el incendio.

Ojalá.


	3. Tercera parte

En esta parte pasan cosas interesantes. Sólo voy a decir estas palabras: Horton Scout HD 125.

Si tuviste que googlear, no eres bienvenido en esta historia (?)

Creo que el personaje que aparece al final es mi nuevo favorito. El nombre hace alusión a cierta película de Michael Rooker, que todo el mundo debe ver porque está toda su Rookerosidad en máxima potencia.

Disculpen si hay errores, el capítulo está en crudo, no tengo tiempo de editar, tengo que pasear a mi perra (?).

* * *

_La misión. Tercera parte._

Mientras caminaba podía distinguir a lo lejos una casa de campo. Pintada de blanco, de dos plantas, podía estar seguro de que era de una familia a la que no le faltaba dinero. A su lado, se alzaba gigante un molino de viento. Una valla hecha de madera la rodeaba. Tomó el camino de tierra que conducía a la parte edificada de la propiedad, pero sin saber por qué.

Siguió por aquel camino y cuando estaba a la distancia suficiente para distinguir cada panel blanco y cada ladrillo del techo, apareció Merle.

—Hola, hermanito.

—Merle... ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

—Esa no es la pregunta correcta, Darylina. La pregunta que tienes que hacer es "¿por qué estás tú aquí?". —Hizo una pausa y se encendió un cigarrillo. —Yo soy el que no debería estar aquí.

Caminaron juntos hasta los primeros escalones de la entrada. La casa era majestuosa. No sólo tenía dos pisos, también se podía distinguir un ático con un balcón que seguramente tenía una vista maravillosa de toda la hacienda. Debajo, otro balcón, pero techado y en el piso de abajo, una galería que recorría todo el alrededor de la casa. Subieron los escalones en silencio y se sentaron en unas sillas que había delante de una ventana. Se estaba realmente cómodo allí. Corría una brisa suave, pero con la fuerza suficiente para mover las hojas de los árboles y alborotarle el pelo. Se acomodó en el asiento, suspiró y cerró los ojos. Era un lugar ideal para descansar de todo lo ocurrido.

—Tienes que salvarlas, hermanito —soltó Merle de repente. Daryl abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y el desconcierto.

—¿Salvarlas? —Quitó la vista de su hermano y miró hacia un costado, luego hacia el suelo y luego a Merle de nuevo. —¿Salvar a quién?

—No, Darylina —dijo Merle fastidiado. —Salvar no, salvarlas. ¡Salvarlas!

—¿Yo? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y con el tono de voz más elevado de lo normal.

—¿Y quién más si no eres tú, niñita llorona? ¡Tú! Para cuando llegue ese momento yo no estaré más.

—¿A dónde vas? —Merle no respondió. —Merle... ¿a dónde vas? ¡Merle!

Merle apagó el cigarrillo en uno de los paneles de madera de la casa y le guiñó un ojo.

—Sígueme —fue lo único que dijo. Luego aparecieron en el balcón más alto de la casa. Daryl observó maravillado lo que se veía de la granja.

—El granero —murmuró Merle al pasarle por un costado. Sintió el golpe de todo el peso de su hermano en su hombro y tuvo que acariciarse la zona para calmar el dolor. —El granero —repitió señalando la estructura de madera que se encontraba en el límite de la propiedad. —No debes dejar que entre en el granero.

Daryl asintió, aún sin entender qué sucedía. Supuso que Merle se refería a sí mismo, que le estaba pidiendo que no permitiera que lo encerraran allí.

—¿Quién quiere meterte en ese granero, Merle? —preguntó uniéndose a su hermano, que se había recostado sobre la baranda del balcón.

—A mí no, tontito. A la niña. Esa niña... ¿acaso no recuerdas nada de tu visión? Por el amor de dios, Daryl... —se quejó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—La... ¿niña rubia? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Ves? Sabía que no eras el indicado para esto, hermanito. Lo sabía. Sí que lo sabía —comentó aparentemente indignado.

—Maldita sea, Merle. ¡Me estás enloqueciendo! ¡Ni siquiera me has dicho dónde demonios estamos! ¡Ni por qué estás aquí! —Podía sentir cómo crecía la furia en su interior a medida que cada palabra salía de su boca y la nulidad de reacciones en la expresión facial y actitud de su hermano no hacían más que alimentar aquello. —Maldita sea, Merle... ¿qué es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer? —dijo rendido. Se dejó caer en el suelo, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? Merle lo miró con pesar y se sentó a su lado. Le colocó una mano en el hombro y el cuerpo de Daryl se sacudió involuntariamente.

—Tienes que salvarlas —le susurró en el oído. —Tienes que salvarlas a las dos, Daryl. A las dos.

Daryl, que hasta ese momento estaba con la vista clavada en el suelo, la levantó para mirar a su hermano a los ojos.

—¿De qué? —Buscó en los ojos de su hermano algún tipo de respuesta, pero los ojos de Merle no transmitían más que su tradicional indiferencia.

—De ti —dijo con calma.

Luego todo se nubló.

Daryl despertó con un extraño dolor en su hombro derecho que le recorría desde la clavícula hasta la porción de músculo sobre el omóplato. Ese había sido un sueño difícil de comprender.

—Si el doctor Freud estuviera vivo... —murmuró mientras se dirigía al baño.

Se miró en el espejo. Tenía algo de cabello pegado en la frente, como si hubiera transpirado su vida en un par de horas. Colocó un tapón en el desagüe del lavabo y abrió la canilla de agua caliente. La dejó correr el tiempo suficiente para que llene la mitad, cerró la canilla y abrió la del agua fría. Esperó hasta que se llene de agua casi hasta el borde antes de cerrarla también. Luego contó hasta tres y sumergió la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y trató de superar su meta anterior, quince segundos. Sacó la cabeza luego de haber contado hasta diecisiete. Sonrió, estaba mejorando. Destapó el desagüe y tomó una toalla para secarse la cara. No tenía ganas de ducharse, ni tampoco de vestirse. Bajó hacia la cocina y miró la hora. Eran las once. Su padre no había regresado aún. Tomó una olla y la puso bajo la canilla, la llenó de agua hasta la mitad. Prendió una de las hornallas y colocó allí la olla. Casi sale al jardín, pero recordó que no llevaba nada puesto.

—Eso sería grosero, aún para mí —dijo para sí mismo y subió a su habitación en busca de ropa.

Bajó cinco minutos después, cuando el agua estaba casi hirviendo. Echó unos fideos que había en un frasco bajo la ventana junto con un poco de sal y abandonó la cocina rumbo a la sala. Se arrodilló en el sillón y miró por la ventana. Los vecinos estaban llegando. La pelirroja bajó del auto con unas bolsas, seguida del hombre gordo. El bastardo no llevaba nada en las manos, ni siquiera las llaves de la casa. Fue la mujer la que tuvo que dejar las bolsas en el suelo y buscar en sus bolsillos el llavero.

Daryl siguió con la mirada cómo el tipo entraba en la casa y dejaba a su mujer con todas las bolsas. Dudó por un momento si salir a ayudarla o no. Una parte de él quería hacerlo. Ir allí. Presentarse. Tal vez invitarla a almorzar.

La otra parte, la que le decía que se quedara allí, ganó.

Observó con algo de pena cómo la puerta de la casa de enfrente volvía a cerrarse.

Si él fuera Merle, la chica aquella ya estaría a su lado.

Maldición, si él fuera Merle, muchas cosas serían diferentes.

Esperó que termine la cocción de los fideos y luego comió en silencio acompañado de la soledad de la casa. El recuerdo del humo y el fuego lo llamó, recordándole sus pérdidas. Quiso ignorarlo pero eso sólo hizo el sentimiento más fuerte.

Tenía que distraerse con algo.

Terminó de comer y mientras se levantaba, pudo ver la bolsita de Merle que yacía en la mesa del comedor. Tomó el plato y lo lavó en la cocina con rapidez. En el camino pensó en las consecuencias de hacer aquello de nuevo. Llegó a la conclusión de que le daba absolutamente lo mismo.

Aspiró un poco, sólo una línea. Esta vez la reacción fue instantánea.

Apareció en un laboratorio. Había un grupo de personas de guardapolvo blanco charlando acaloradamente, como discutiendo. Uno de ellos, aparentemente el jefe, se hizo destacar entre la multitud. Informó algo sobre una fuga.

Luego la imagen cambió. Estaba ahora en un recinto protegido. Se le acercó caminando una persona que cojeaba. Daryl entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor. Aparecieron más personas de dónde había salido aquella. Lucían pálidos, enfermos. No notaban su presencia. Algunos lo rozaban al pasar. Daryl pudo sentir su piel caliente, quizás demasiado. Miró alrededor, las personas se agolpaban frente a un vidrio, por el que pudo ver a otro grupo de científicos. Algunas de las mujeres lloraban. Los hombres negaban con la cabeza. Alcanzó a distinguir temor en la mirada de uno de ellos antes de pasar a otro escenario. Era una reunión. Decenas de personas de traje discutían sobre evacuaciones y bajas que llegarían a cifras inimaginables.

Daryl se rascó los ojos sin creer lo que veía. Estaba en el mismo lugar, pero ahora se encontraba vacío. Un doctor rubio, de semblante triste se apareció, estaba hablándole a un micrófono y cargaba con él un arma bajo el brazo. Era un rifle de asalto. Daryl lo miró con incredulidad. ¿A dónde se habían ido las demás personas? El hombre rubio hablaba sobre una huida masiva. Sobre la muerte del sujeto de prueba número diecinueve. Luego comenzó a llorar. Daryl quiso acercarse pero al intentar tocarlo todo se desvaneció. Volvió a aparecer frente a la entrada de un gran complejo. Había cientos de cuerpos esparcidos alrededor. Caminó entre ellos, intentando no tropezar. Quiso hablarles a las personas que no estaban muertas. Algunas caminaban. Parecía que era lo único que hacían. Daryl se acercó a un hombre con ropa militar. Le parecía familiar. Le tocó el hombro y el hombre se volteó. Era Merle, de nuevo.

—Me has encontrado, Darylina —le informó sonriendo.

—Merle... qué… ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó al borde del llanto.

Merle rodó los ojos y empuñó su propio rifle para dispararle a una mujer que caminaba hacia ellos.

—Siempre a la cabeza, hermanito. Siempre a la cabeza —dijo mientras le indicaba que se acercara.

Daryl lo siguió e inspeccionaron juntos el cuerpo de la mujer que Merle había matado. Le faltaba un pedazo de cuello y tenía algunas heridas en los brazos, que no sangraban. Suspiró, tenía los ojos abiertos. Se agachó para cerrárselos pero Merle lo detuvo.

—Antes, míralos de cerca —le susurró.

Daryl ahogó un grito. No eran ojos humanos.

—Recuérdalo, hermanito —continuó Merle. —Siempre a la cabeza —aconsejó apuntándole con el rifle en la sien. —Siempre…en… la cabeza.

Merle disparó y Daryl sintió que el cerebro le quemaba. De repente sintió sus piernas y brazos aflojarse y cayó al suelo. Se tocó la sien. No tenía sangre. Parpadeó un par de veces y se encontró con el rostro de Merle a centímetros del suyo.

—¿Lo has entendido, verdad Darylina? —preguntó en habitual tono burlón.

Daryl se alegró de seguir en el mismo lugar. Quería respuestas, necesitaba respuestas. Observó el edificio. Tenía unas letras encerradas en círculo azul.

CDC.

—Tienes que prepararte, hermanito —dijo Merle apoyando una mano en su hombro. —Tienes que salvarlas.

Daryl observó cómo en una fracción de segundo todas las personas que deambulaban alrededor de ellos se acercaban hacia donde estaban ellos. Miró a Merle a los ojos y él le devolvió la mirada. Esta vez no era inexpresiva. Transmitía seguridad. Confianza. Lo vio asentir y volver a levantar el rifle. Comenzó a disparar. Las personas comenzaron a caer, una a una. No pudo evitar horrorizarse ante el espectáculo. Pero algo en su interior le decía que aquello que su hermano hacía estaba bien.

—A la cabeza siempre, hermanito —dijo Merle al pasar por su lado, para acabar con una mujer que se le estaba acercando por la espalda.

—A la cabeza… —repitió, observando cómo la mujer caía al suelo.

Pronto, Merle acabó con todas las personas que estaban de pie. Caminó hacia Daryl y le buscó la mirada.

—Busca bajo mi almohada —le dijo dejando el rifle a un lado. —Tienes que buscar bajo mi almohada —repitió apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de Daryl. —Escucha con atención… el ruido los atrae. Atacar así fue irresponsable de mi parte. Tienes que hacerlo sin hacer ruido, hermanito y… siempre en la cabeza. —Acomodó los dedos en forma de revólver y le tocó la frente. —¡Boom!

Abrió los ojos, sobresaltado. ¿Se había quedado dormido?

Miró alrededor. Estaba en el comedor. Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia la habitación de Merle y buscó bajo la almohada. Había un sobre rojo. Lo tomó e inspeccionó dentro. Dólares. Cientos de ellos.

No, no podía. Claramente no podía.

Debía hablarle a su hermano primero.

Sonó el teléfono. Levantó una ceja, incrédulo.

—¿Merle? —preguntó tratando de sonar calmado.

—Soy yo, estúpido —Era Monty. —¡Merle! Sí… ya quisieras —dijo sin disimular la risa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Daryl sin contener su enojo.

—Oye, calma, hermanito. Sólo quería preguntarte cómo estabas —comentó algo resentido.

Daryl se golpeó la frente con el teléfono, se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota y Monty no se lo merecía.

—Estoy bien. Estoy… bien —dijo mientras calmaba su respiración.

—Mi mamá… —Ruidos que Daryl no puedo interpretar. —Mi mamá dice que vengas a cenar con nosotros esta noche.

—Pero… —comenzó a decir.

—Pero nada, imbécil. Tienes que venir. Está muy preocupada y no va a dejarme tranquilo hasta que te vea con sus propios ojos. Ya sabes cómo es.

—Está bien —terminó diciendo.

—Ven a las ocho. ¡Adiós!

—Adi…—No pudo terminar de saludar, Monty ya había colgado. —Qué idiota.

Colgó y buscó en su bolsillo el papel con el número de teléfono del grupo de Merle. Lo atendió un hombre. Daryl le dijo que había ocurriendo una emergencia y el soldado de turno le dijo que volviera a llamar en quince minutos.

Así lo hizo. Esa vez atendió una chica, que luego de reírse como estúpida, le pasó con Merle en seguida.

—¡Hermanito! —gritó haciendo que Daryl tuviera que alejarse el teléfono de la oreja. —Te extrañaba… —mintió.

Daryl decidió que debía ser directo en su petición. Merle odiaba que una persona haga rodeos antes de pedirle algo. Especialmente si esa persona era su hermano menor.

—Merle… ese dinero que tienes bajo tu almohada…

Pudo sentir que Merle le decía a la chica que lo esperara afuera. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que volviera a hablar.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Hay que pagar alguna fianza de papá?

Daryl se congeló. Esa podría haber sido una buena excusa.

—No… es que… quiero comprarme un arma —dijo en voz más aguda de lo normal. Se maldijo mientras le pegaba una patada a pared. Merle se daría cuenta. Se daría cuenta. Eso le sucedía cuando estaba nervioso y Merle lo sabía. Iba a creer que le estaba mintiendo.

Se tensó y sólo se relajó al escuchar la risa de Merle al otro lado de la línea.

—¿A quién vas a matar, hermanito? —preguntó divertido. Daryl casi podía ver su cínica sonrisa a través del teléfono.

Quiso decir _A ti, maldito idiota_, pero no podía. No debía.

Podía escuchar a su hermano suspirar y reprimir otra carcajada. No, no podía hacer aquello solo. Lo necesitaba.

—Merle… tienes que volver. Tienes que volver a casa. Algo…

—¿Algo qué, Darylina? —Daryl sonrió.

—Algo terrible va a suceder, Merle. Terrible. Tienes que volver a casa. Yo no puedo solo, Merle. Tienes que volver… por favor. —Sintió cómo a medida que hablaba, la voz se le perdía. Algo se atoró en su garganta, o eso parecía. Merle no respondía. —Por favor, hermano… —dijo en un susurro.

—Daryl… —Merle, al otro lado del teléfono, se estremeció por el tono de voz desesperado de su hermano. Si Daryl decía que algo terrible iba a suceder, era porque algo terrible iba a suceder. El pendejo siempre tenía razón, siempre. Recordó aquel día en que su padre había salido con sus amigos y no había aparecido por más de tres días. Daryl estaba asustado y, con sólo ocho años de edad, fue hacia el penal y pidió hablar con su hermano. Los guardias se enternecieron de alguna forma y lo hicieron esperar en la sala de visitas. Cuando Merle apareció, Daryl le dijo que su mamá había estado bebiendo demasiado y que esa misma noche su padre iba a volver y algo terrible iba a pasar. Al otro día, el director del centro lo llamó a su despacho, su padre había intentado asesinar a su mamá con un cuchillo de cacería. Daryl se había interpuesto entre ellos y había recibido un corte profundo en el pecho. Desde ese día, lleva bajo la clavícula una cicatriz que siempre parece fresca. —Está bien… iré —dijo.

—Gracias —dijo Daryl antes de cortar.

Lo había hecho. Había convencido a Merle de volver.

Volvió a contar el dinero mientras se sentaba en el sillón. Se puso unas zapatillas, salió y cruzó la calle en busca de la Triumph. Tuvo que sonreír al imaginar a su vecina espiándolo de la misma forma en que él lo hacía con ella.

Condujo hasta el negocio de armas del amigo de Merle. Esperó en la puerta hasta que quedara vacío y entró. Henry, el dueño, lo saludó efusivamente y le preguntó por su hermano. Daryl le contó que había hablado con él momentos atrás y Henry sonrió.

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo.

Volvió quince minutos después.

—Henry… —El hombre lo miró. No sabía cómo decirlo sin parecer un idiota. Así que sacó el sobre y se lo pasó. Henry lo abrió y lo miró con complicidad. Daryl sintió que él sabía de dónde había venido eso, pero no le dio importancia. Decidió ser directo, había funcionado con su hermano. —Necesito algo que mate y que no haga ruido.

Henry echó una carcajada tan fuerte que lo hizo llorar.

—Bueno… siempre puedes usar un silenciador —bromeó limpiándose una lágrima que corría por su mejilla. Luego se puso serio. —Pero, mi amigo, si buscas algo que te destaque, lo mejor son las armas impulsoras.

Daryl levantó una ceja.

—¿Armas impulsoras?

—Tú sabes… arcos, ballestas… ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Son difíciles de usar? —preguntó Daryl viendo cómo Henry tomaba un arco de la pared y se lo pasaba.

—Claro que son difíciles de usar. Pero con práctica, todo se logra —le sonrió.

Daryl tomó el arco entre sus manos. Lo inspeccionó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No lo sé, Henry…

—No decidas antes de probarlas —le dijo tomando el arco de regreso. —Mira…

Le pasó una ballesta. Daryl sintió un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos al tocarla.

—Es una Horton. Scout HD 125. Liviana. Fácil de cargar. Durable, aunque sin mucho poder. Está bien para ti —comentó como buen vendedor.

—¿Cómo la sostengo? —preguntó Daryl.

—Así —dijo tomando una similar de la pared, junto al arco y mostrándole la forma de agarrarla.

Daryl lo imitó.

—¡Ves! ¡Es natural en ti! —exclamó fingiendo sorpresa. Luego volvió a su expresión seria. —Yo me quedo con esto —agregó colocando el sobre en su bolsillo. —La prepararé para que te la lleves.

Daryl se la devolvió y lo siguió hasta la caja.

—La pondré a nombre de Merle —le informó mientras llenaba unos papeles. Daryl asintió.

Ahora debía aprender a usarla.


	4. Cuarta parte

Leer con calma. Pasan varias cosas. ¡Gracias por sus mensajes! Cuando se me ocurrió esta idea... bueno... todavía suena como una idea loca, pero me alegra que les haya interesado lo suficiente como para leerme. Me veo obligada a decir que todo lo que ocurre en "La misión" es mucho más fantasioso que The Walking Dead en sí, y no, no haré aparecer al chupacabras. ¡Es una historia rara aún sin tener al chupacabras de por medio! Este fue el capítulo que más me costó, tardé como dos días en decidir qué iba y qué no, cómo iba y cómo no. Pero hay que hacer avanzar la historia y eso es lo que ocurre en la cuarta parte. Avances.

* * *

_La misión. Cuarta parte._

En el camino, Daryl repasó con cuidado las palabras de Merle.

_Tienes que prepararte…_

_Tienes que salvarlas…_

_Siempre en la cabeza…_

_El ruido los atrae…_

_Tienes que salvarlas…_

_Tienes que salvarlas… de ti._

Evidentemente su inconsciente tenía ganas de joder con él. Tenía que ser eso…

¿Pero y si no? ¿Cómo podía saber él que Merle guardaba dinero bajo su almohada?

¿Y la familia? _Las_ familias. La familia de la carretera y la familia de la niña. Debía encontrar esas personas y saber de una vez por todas de qué se trataba todo aquello.

Estacionó la Triumph frente a su casa y se quedó de pie unos segundos frente a ella pensando en el significado de aquella sigla, CDC, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Hola, extraño —dijo una voz en su espalda.

Daryl reaccionó instintivamente y apartó rápidamente la mano de su cuerpo. Se disculpó al notar el grado de violencia que había utilizado.

—No te preocupes, es normal —comentó ella.

Tardó unos segundos en animarse a levantar la vista para mirarle la cara y, cuando lo hizo, se lamentó en seguida. Era idéntica a la mujer de la visión. Si antes lo sospechaba, ahora estaba seguro.

—Oye, ¿tienes hijos? —preguntó recordando a la niña rubia.

—Aún no —respondió. —Pero a Ed y a mí nos gustaría ser padres en algún momento…—sonrió y Daryl deseó grabarse esa imagen en la retina para siempre.

—¿Quién es Ed?

—Mi esposo. Nos casamos hace unos días.

—Y de todos los lugares del planeta… ¿decidieron venir a vivir aquí? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Oye… ¡este lugar es hermoso! Campos por todas partes, verde, flores… ¡tenemos nuestras propias montañas!

—De hecho… son las montañas de Georgia —intentó bromear, pero la pelirroja o no lo notó o el chiste era demasiado malo…

—Eres simpático, pequeño —le sonrió ella. Luego miró hacia su casa. Daryl la imitó y pudo ver cómo su esposo, el tal Ed, estaba espiándolos y no parecía precisamente feliz por lo que veía. Intentó decir algo, lo que fuera, pero ella lo interrumpió. —Lo siento, me tengo que ir —dijo sin mirarlo y se cruzó de brazos para volver a su casa. Daryl la siguió con la mirada hasta que entró y luego vio cómo la cortina de la ventana se cerraba.

Acomodó mejor la Bonneville y caminó despacio hacia la puerta principal de la casa. Se quedó allí unos momentos, con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta, intentando oír algo.

Unos gritos y luego ruidos de platos que se rompían.

Ese Ed era sin duda peligroso y la vecina no parecía una persona que mereciera ser tratada de esa forma.

Entonces entendió todo.

Ella iba a tener una hija de él. En algún momento.

Ellas eran _las dos_.

¿Pero de qué las tendría que salvar?

Necesitaba más información.

Entró y cerró la puerta despacio. Si su padre había regresado, no quería que sintiera su presencia. Acomodó en un rincón el paquete que Henry le preparó y recorrió la casa en su búsqueda.

Estaba solo.

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. Tenía como cuatro horas para llegar a la casa de Monty.

Era tiempo suficiente.

Se sentó en la mesa del comedor y miró la bolsita de Merle. Era como si lo estuviera esperando. Se comió el pedazo de pan que había quedado de su improvisado almuerzo y preparó una línea nueva.

Cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba y contó hasta diez antes de abrirlos de nuevo. Respiró profundamente y sus pulmones se inundaron de aire fresco. Estaba de nuevo en la casa de campo.

—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó Merle saliendo de la nada.

—Hola, Merle.

—Así que… has estado pensando en todo. ¿Verdad, hermanito? —Daryl asintió. —Pues… déjame decirte, Darylina… ¡estás equivocado!

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que… equivocado? Dijiste que…¡dijiste que las tenía que salvar!

—Daryl, Daryl, Daryl… claro que las tienes que salvar. ¡Pero no de aquel estúpido maltratador! ¡Daryl! —gritó Merle tratando de impedir que se fuera.

—¿Entonces de quién? ¿De mí?

—Oh no, hermanito… eso sería muy fácil —le dijo acercándose a él. —Una pequeña bala aquí —dijo apoyando un dedo en su frente —y problema resuelto.

—Entonces… si no soy yo ni es su esposo… —Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, que Merle aprovechó para encenderse otro cigarrillo. —Es de… ¿esas…cosas?

—Por fin estás usando tu cerebrito, Darylina. Ven…

Aparecieron en la puerta de un granero. Merle se sentó con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes y Daryl hizo lo mismo.

—El mundo, Darylina… cambiará. Y tú… tienes que estar preparado.

—¿Preparado? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Te tienes que preparar… tienes que salvarlas —agregó Merle guiñándole un ojo.

Daryl meditó por un momento. Recordó cómo los vecinos empacaban sus cosas para irse.

—Tengo que… tengo que cuidarlas cuando… ¿todo ocurra?

—Sí, hermanito… Las tienes que…

—…salvar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban de nuevo frente al edificio con los carteles de CDC. Daryl intentó abrir una de las puertas pero era imposible. Sintió un sonido y se volteó para ver de dónde venía. Era una cámara. Merle suspiró y le disparó, convirtiéndola en pedazos. Daryl intentó decirle algo pero él habló antes.

—Eso no servirá para nada, hermanito. Sólo para que gente quede atrás.

Se quedaron allí sentados en silencio por unos minutos hasta que escucharon ruido de motores. Se aproximaban algunos autos y también una casa rodante. Daryl se puso de pie. No podía ser. Era imposible.

Comenzó a caminar hacia las personas que bajaban de los vehículos. Merle se quedó atrás.

Era él. Él mismo, sobre la Triumph. Buscó a su hermano pero no estaba en ninguna parte.

Luego las vio. Eran ellas. Se abrazaban, temblaban.

Todo el grupo comenzó a correr hacia el edificio y él los siguió. La familia de la carretera también estaba allí.

Comenzaron a dispararles a algunos de los cuerpos que caminaban. Daryl se vio a sí mismo utilizar la ballesta para acabar con algunos y luego un cuchillo. Intentó adivinar cuántos años tenía, pero le fue muy difícil. Se fijó más en la niña rubia. Parecía tener unos diez años.

Llegaron a la puerta del edificio y Daryl pudo ver cómo dos hombres debatían sobre si continuar o no. La cámara que Merle había hecho pedazos estaba en buen estado de nuevo y uno de los hombres la notó y comenzó a hablarle. Daryl se acercó a Merle, que seguía sentado en la puerta del edificio, ahora riéndose de los intentos de aquel hombre de hablarle a la cámara, pidiendo que los dejara entrar, que les diera una oportunidad.

Cuando estaban casi a punto de irse, la puerta se abrió y todos entraron corriendo. Daryl quiso hacer lo mismo pero Merle lo detuvo.

—No es asunto nuestro —le dijo.

—Pero… ¡pero yo estoy ahí!

—No, hermanito. Tú vas a estar ahí —lo corrigió.

—¿Tú dónde estarás? —preguntó asustado.

—Lejos…

* * *

Luego del primer simulacro de la mañana, al suboficial a cargo del grupo de Merle le fue encargado que reúna a sus soldados y los prepare para una prueba de resistencia en la tarde. Era su primer día a cargo de aquel grupo y no estaba para nada cómodo con la idea de tener que pararse frente a esos hombres en particular y ser él quien debía dar las órdenes. Sabía por los comentarios de sus compañeros que allí se encontraban los soldados más rebeldes y reticentes de todo el campamento. Una parte de él sabía que debía ganarse su respeto antes de hacer cualquier cosa. El problema era cómo hacerlo.

Recordó que en el principio de su carrera, el sargento que estaba a cargo de su unidad siempre se mostraba frío y calculador y trataba a sus inferiores como lo que eran, inferiores. A veces recurría a la violencia para dejar claro su punto de vista.

Pero él no era así. Siempre trataba a sus compañeros como iguales. Quizás esa era la consecuencia principal de la forma de actuar de aquel sargento, que sus subordinados quieran ser completamente lo opuesto a lo que ese hombre era con ellos. Estaban ahí por elección, después de todo. Al menos, la mayoría. Ellos tenían vocación de servicio. Servir al país. No necesitaban que un idiota con más insignias venga y les cuestionara su trabajo. Ni siquiera sus elecciones.

Caminó hacia el recinto en donde descansaba su nuevo grupo. Eran aproximadamente las dos de la tarde, ya debían haber almorzado.

Apenas entró allí, todos los soldados dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se pusieron de pie para honrar su llegada.

—No se molesten, caballeros. Pueden sentarse.

Todos los allí presentes obedecieron, excepto un hombre alto, caucásico y de construcción robusta.

Decidió omitirlo y comenzar con su presentación.

—Soy el sargento Curtis y seré el nuevo jefe de su unidad.

Todos los hombres asintieron, no estaban preocupados ya que aquello no cambiaría nada radicalmente y el tipo aquel no parecía ser muy duro. Podrían controlarlo.

El hombre que permaneció de pie, por el contrario, no parecía cómodo con la idea.

El sargento Curtis vio cómo se aproximaba a él, caminando lentamente y con la mirada clavada en sus ojos.

* * *

Merle sabía que no tenía nada qué perder. Había pensado en aquello toda la noche. Daryl lo necesitaba.

Si sólo pudiera irse de allí voluntariamente.

Pero él fue requerido, no estaba allí por decisión propia. No podía disolver sus lazos con el ejército así como así. Debía tener una razón. _Ellos_ debían tener una razón para no necesitar más sus servicios.

Y ahí estaba. De pie frente a él. El nuevo sargento.

Era la ocasión perfecta.

Sabía que extrañaría estar allí. Extrañaría las prácticas, los simulacros, la posibilidad de patearle el culo al enemigo. Y si no había enemigo, a cualquiera que le diera razones para convertirlo en el suyo propio.

Caminó hacia el sargento nuevo reprimiendo emociones, la respiración. Iba a hacerlo.

—¿Y quién es usted para venir aquí a interrumpir nuestra privacidad?

El sargento Curtis no movió ni un músculo. Siguió mirando a Merle a los ojos con decisión.

—Soy el sargento Curtis, el nuevo jefe de su unidad. Cabo…

—Dixon.

—Cabo Dixon.

—No estamos muy lejos en rango, señor Curtis… puede llamarme Merle —le dijo sonriendo.

—Eso no sería apropiado, cabo Dixon.

—¿Apropiado? ¿Y quién decide qué es apropiado y qué no lo es? ¿Usted?

—Le pido que tome asiento, Dixon, para poder oír junto al resto de sus compañeros el itinerario de la tarde.

—No lo creo —dijo Merle. —No lo creo. No… no me apetece sentarme.

Eso se estaba haciendo más largo de lo que le gustaría. Si fuera su sargento anterior, ya habría saltado como leche hervida ante la sola imagen de él no obedeciendo la primera orden.

—Le pido que se siente, Merle —intentó el sargento.

Merle suspiró y se acercó más a él.

—No —le dijo a centímetros de distancia, pero sin lograr intimidarlo aún.

—Está bien, ¿qué tal si yo me siento y usted nos pasa las novedades de la tarde? Ya que tiene tantas ganas de hablar… —murmuró el sargento mientras se separaba de él y le rozaba el hombro al pasar por al lado de Merle para sentarse en una de las camas. Sus compañeros abuchearon y miraron la escena con interés.

Había sido un accidente, pero Merle lo interpretó cómo más le convenía. Mientras gritaba que a él nadie le decía qué tenía que hacer, a menos que tenga al menos cinco puestos de diferencia con él, se le tiró encima al sargento y usó sus piernas para inmovilizarlo. Luego le golpeó la mandíbula y sintió cómo algo se rompía bajo su puño.

Si con eso no conseguía que lo dieran de baja, no sabía qué mas intentar.

Rápidamente fue rodeado y separado del sargento por sus compañeros.

Algunos le reprochaban su comportamiento y otros simplemente le sonreían y se reían de él.

Nunca entenderían por qué él debía irse de allí.

Nunca.

* * *

Cortó el teléfono sintiéndose la peor basura del universo.

A Merle no solo lo habían dado de baja en el ejército, la única cosa que le había dado algún tipo de sentido a su vida, también lo habían enviado a prisión en espera de su corte marcial.

Y todo por él.

Ahora sólo podía esperar lo mejor.

Debía aprovechar el tiempo antes de la salida de Merle.

Se sentó en el borde del sillón y miró la ballesta que descansaba en la mesa.

Se había resignado.

Durante la cena en la casa de Monty, pudo ver el contraste entre la vida de su amigo y la suya.

Monty no tenía que preocuparse por padres abusivos, ni por hermanos ausentes, ni por madres alcohólicas.

Tampoco por catástrofes mundiales, ni por salvar a gente que ni siquiera conocía.

No tenía que preocuparse por nada de eso, porque la vida de él no tenía ningún sentido.

Monty viviría y moriría. Sin dejar en este mundo ninguna huella.

Sintió pena por él.

Esa misma noche habló con el padre de Monty. Le había dicho que su hijo se iría a estudiar a Vermont. Cuando Daryl le dijo que él no seguiría estudiando, el hombre le dijo que no importaba qué camino siguiera, mientras lo haga honradamente y no lastime a nadie. Daryl había suspirado. Si todo lo que había visto en los últimos días era cierto, él haría todo lo contrario a eso. Tenía que prevenir que alguien sea lastimado.

Todavía recordaba cómo se asustaba cuando era niño y soñaba que la gente que conocía iba a morir. También la noche en que soñó que su padre iba a intentar asesinar a su madre.

Ahora todo aquello estaba volviendo. Sentía y le pasaban las mismas cosas que cuando era un niño.

No podía ser en vano.

Suspiró y cerró el último libro de la WCSA, la Asociación Mundial de Tiro con Ballesta, que le regaló Henry. Había aprendido cómo mantenerla. Su compra de la semana pasada había incluido aceite lubricante, cera y algunas flechas. En el libro leyó cómo encerarla y lubricarla y pasó todas las noches memorizando y practicando con una ballesta imaginaria todo aquello.

Había pensado en contratar a un instructor de tiro o, como se llame la persona que enseñe a usar ese tipo de cosas, pero desistió rápido de la idea al darse cuenta de que no contaba con qué pagarle. De hecho no contaba con nada de dinero.

La estupidez aquella de "salvarlas" se le estaba haciendo realmente difícil.

Durante los últimos días almorzó y cenó en la casa de Monty, pero aquello ya se le estaba haciendo incómodo.

Además quería contarle a alguien todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero no tenía a quién. Monty aún se burlaba por la ocasión en que le había contado que había visto un duende. ¡Y tenían diez años! Su padre no había vuelto y Merle estaba en la cárcel.

Esa noche no cenó. Se quedó despierto practicando su puntería.

Lo mismo al día siguiente y el siguiente.

El tercer día se aventuró en el bosque por primera vez.

Como era de esperarse, volvió a casa con las manos vacías.

Por la noche, volvió a leer el libro de rastreo que había heredado de su abuelo y luego de dos días más de esfuerzo, consiguió cazar su primer venado de cola blanca. Fue el primero de muchos.

Pasó los próximos meses fortaleciéndose y afinando su puntería y sus habilidades de cacería y rastreo. No tenía nada más en qué enfocarse. Monty ya se había ido. Su padre había vuelto, pero su presencia era lo mismo que la nada.

No volvió a consumir cocaína, pero los sueños se intensificaron. A veces Merle aparecía en ellos y le indicaba cómo continuar su entrenamiento. Otras veces aparecía su vecina. Le contaba cómo estaba todo en su casa y lo ansiosa que estaba por volverlo a ver. No volvió a hablar con ella fuera de sus sueños, pero siempre la veía entrar y salir de su casa.

Cuando Merle salió, dieciséis meses después, Daryl lo estaba esperando. Lo miró a los ojos y le señaló su Bonneville. Merle sonrió y se sorprendió no solo por el buen estado de su motocicleta, sino por el evidente cambio en su hermano.

Viajaron en silencio hasta su casa y estacionaron la Triumph juntos, en la vereda de enfrente.

—¡Carol! ¡Carol, ven aquí! —gritaba el vecino.

Merle y Daryl se miraron y Daryl le indicó que lo siguiera.

—Ella es nuestra vecina. Está en peligro —le susurró.

Escucharon juntos cómo Ed le reclamaba algo sin sentido y luego la amenazaba con irse de allí si no se comportaba correctamente.

—Es un imbécil, hermanito. Pero, ¿peligroso?

Daryl le indicó que siguiera escuchando, pero sólo había silencio.

—Sígueme —dijo Daryl, que sonrió al darse cuenta que él le estaba diciendo aquello a Merle, cuando era Merle en sus sueños quien siempre lo hacía.

Se asomaron por una ventana que estaba medianamente abierta y observaron con horror cómo Ed tomaba a Carol por el cuello y le susurraba cosas. Daryl tuvo que contener las ganas de meterse allí y tomar a Ed por su mismo cuello y apretarlo hasta que el hombre pidiera clemencia.

Merle notó eso y tomó a su hermano de un brazo, ayudándolo a tranquilizarse.

Pronto Ed liberó a su esposa, que se levantó y fue hacia otro cuarto. Luego Ed también se fue y los hermanos volvieron tranquilamente hacia la Bonneville.

—Eso fue interesante —admitió Merle.

—Tenemos que hacer algo —le dijo Daryl. —Necesito tu ayuda, hermano. No puedo solo —le pidió encogiéndose de hombros y fijando la vista en el manubrio de la Triumph.

Merle le buscó la mirada y se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos. Vio allí algo que no había visto antes. Sabía que los ojos de Daryl nunca mentían. Eran demasiado transparentes, en todos los sentidos. De un azul claro que te hacía desear no dejar de verlos nunca. En ellos leyó miedo, pero también valentía. Daryl quería ayudar a esa mujer y quería hacerlo de verdad. No era un estúpido capricho. Si Daryl decía que esa mujer corría peligro, era porque realmente corría peligro. Y él iba ayudarlo. Sabía que su hermano había intentado salvar a su mamá de todas las formas posibles y, desgraciadamente, hacía un poco más de un año atrás había fracasado.

No permitiría que eso le ocurra de nuevo.

—Creo que tengo una idea.


	5. Quinta parte

Como que el Daryl de la película con Alan Rickman evolucionó y ahora es un Murphy Macmanus hecho y derecho, pero sin acento irlandés. Bueno, tal vez con un poco de acento irlandés que se transmutó y ahora es georgiano hasta la médula._  
_

Sin embargo, el debate sobre quiénes son más duros, si los Macmanus o los Dixon, todos sabemos que es infinito. Si me preguntan a mí... son los Dixon. Los Macmanus son como... bueno, más europeos. Creo que Merle les patearía el trasero a ambos y se quedaría con sus armas como souvenir, luego de meterles los silenciadores por el recto. A lo que voy es que esta quinta parte me recuerda a los Boondock Saints. Con todo eso de los planes de Merle (como los planes de Connor, sacados de películas) y Daryl, que está bastante parecido a Murphy. Cuando digo que él finge inocencia o levanta los hombros, lo imagino como Murphy. Sobre todo en la escena de "STAY GOLD, PONY BOY". Si vieron la 2 tantas veces como yo (que la estoy viendo ahora) (y con lo que digo te estoy apuntando a ti, Crossing Skies) van a saber a qué me refiero cuando lean.

¡Felices fiestas! Dejo estas frases como regalo navideño...

**Rocco**: Men build things, then we die. It's in our fucking DNA! THAT'S WHAT WE DO!  
**Murphy MacManus**: And when it all falls down?  
**Rocco**: We build it right back up again.  
**Connor MacManus**: But this time bigger. BETTER!  
**Rocco**: Look! Look what we can do. Look how fuckin' beautiful we are. You think the men that built all this had it easy?  
**Murphy MacManus**: Hard men!  
**Connor MacManus**: Doing hard shit!  
**Rocco**: and that gives me a hard on... But not in a gay way or anything like that.  
**Murphy MacManus**: No, 'course not  
**Connor MacManus**: Yeah it goes without sayin'

* * *

_La Misión. Quinta parte._

—Creo que tengo una idea —dijo Merle suavemente. —Entremos.

Daryl lo siguió rumbo a su casa, esperaron un momento que pase el auto del hombre de la esquina y luego cruzaron la calle.

Una vez dentro, Daryl se sentó en el sofá para retomar su tarea de mantenimiento con la ballesta y miró a su hermano, dispuesto a oír lo que tenía que decirle.

Merle suspiró y dejó su bolso a un lado mientras iba a la cocina para servirse un poco de agua. Fue condescendiente y llenó dos vasos. Cuando volvió a la sala, Daryl estaba colocándole una gota de aceite a los ejes de las poleas. Merle dejó el vaso de agua frente a él mientras Daryl distribuía el líquido de manera uniforme por las piezas de su ballesta.

—El dinero de mi almohada... —comenzó a hablar antes de tomar un largo sorbo de agua —¿lo usaste para comprar eso? —preguntó levantando una ceja. —Daryl asintió mientras se fijaba algo en un pequeño frasco y luego se ponía un poco del líquido en el dedo para esparcirlo en el riel. —¿Qué haces?

—Encerando —murmuró con la tapa de la grasa siliconada en la boca. Una vez que terminó, dejó la tapa a un lado y tomó otro frasco. Merle se acercó y usó la tapa que Daryl había descartado para tapar el frasco de la grasa. —Gracias. ¿Cuál era tu idea?

—Bueno, hermanito... nosotros no podemos intervenir directamente. Eso lo tienes que saber.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó aplicando cera en la cuerda de la ballesta.

—Simple, Darylina. No podemos andar metiéndonos en los asuntos de otras personas. ¿Te gustaría que alguien viniera aquí y te dijera qué hacer? Por favor, Daryl... —dijo Merle mirándolo con incredulidad.

Daryl levantó los hombros y siguió encerando la cuerda de su ballesta, ahora con sus dedos, aplicando fricción y salteándose la parte del medio.

—Entonces... ¿cuál es tu plan? —preguntó con ironía.

—Bueno... podemos intervenir indirectamente.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó sintiendo una ligera sospecha.

—No tiene que saber que somos nosotros.

* * *

Se limpió el sudor de la frente y siguió caminando. Podía sentir cómo las ramas de los árboles circundantes le rozaban la espalda, haciéndole cosquillas.

Hacía como media hora que venía siguiendo las mismas huellas, pero lo único que alcanzaba a oír era el sonido de los pájaros y la respiración de Merle en su espalda. De vez en cuando se detenía para darle una mordida a su manzana y luego volvía a caminar, procurando no hacer ruido con los pies. Lo hacía bastante bien.

Daryl siguió su búsqueda mientras Merle, tras él, cargaba con lo que en un momento habían sido tres adorables ardillas.

—Eres todo un boy scout, ¿cierto, hermanito?

Daryl se volteó con el dedo índice sobre los labios y mirando a Merle con seriedad.

—No tienes que hacer ruido, ¿está bien?

—¡Ah! —exclamó Merle divertido —¡Tú también estás hablando ahora! —dijo riendo.

Daryl no se molestó en responder y simplemente siguió su camino a través del bosque.

—Ya, ya, hermanito... —comenzó Merle y se detuvo al darse cuenta de que tenían frente a ellos lo que Daryl había estado rastreando.

Un hermoso ciervo de cola blanca estaba comiendo hierva al lado de unos arbustos, completamente desprevenido de la amenaza Dixon que ahora cernía sobre él.

Merle observó con asombro cómo Daryl se acercaba agachado hacia un árbol y se escondía detrás, sin desprender la vista de su presa. Sacó una flecha de su carcaj y la colocó con determinación en la parte central de la cuerda, o serving string, como le había explicado horas antes que se llamaba ese sector específico.

Imágenes de Daryl, años atrás, jugando con un revólver de juguete y luego, años más tarde, con la cabeza escondida en un libro de supervivencia lo asaltaron y contrastaron con el Daryl actual, que respiraba profundo y luego disparaba haciendo que la flecha diera justo en la cabeza del animal, que cayó muerto en ese mismo instante.

—Te toca despellejarlo —le dijo sonriendo. —Yo iré por él.

* * *

—Merle... ¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó apoyando un pie en el apoyabrazos del sillón.

—¿Qué más podríamos hacer, Darylina? ¿Ir hasta su casa, secuestrar al gordito, atarle por los miembros y hacerle prometer que no le pondrá nunca más la mano encima a su esposa? —preguntó ofuscado, luego le pasó la lengua a la solapa del sobre y se lo pasó a su hermano con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ese es un buen plan —comentó con fingida inocencia mientras tomaba el sobre de las manos de Merle y verificaba que estuviera bien cerrado.

—No seas idiota, hermanito. Ese sería el _peor_ plan. ¡Y por muchas razones!

—¿Cómo cuales? —desafió Daryl poniéndose de pie, con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Merle se acomodó en el sofá, completamente calmado y empezó a enumerar. A medida que avanzaba en su argumento, Daryl relajaba su postura hasta que se sentó en el sillón junto a su hermano y suspiró.

—Lo último que necesitamos es un enemigo, hermanito. Y uno tan estúpido cómo aquel Ed —dijo haciendo gestos con los dedos. Daryl asintió. —La única que puede salir de esa situación es ella. ¿Comprendes, ahora?

—Sí, Merle —admitió rendido.

—Pero... —continuó Merle levantando una ceja —nosotros podemos darle un empujoncito —dijo dándole un golpe suave en la cabeza.

Daryl miró a su hermano y sonrió. En realidad no sabía por qué lo estaba ayudando. Quizás lo había asustado. Pero... no parecía asustado. Parecía calmado, concentrado, dedicado... _dispuesto_.

Daryl sabía que Merle sabía que algo ocurría, pero no podía determinar si su hermano se había dado cuenta que detrás de todo el problema del maltrato, había algo más. Algo mucho peor y que no sólo involucraba a esa familia, sino a todas las familias del planeta.

Daryl sabía que, en algún punto del futuro, algo pasaría dentro de ese CDC que cambiaría el rumbo de la humanidad entera. Sabía que habría una falla en uno de los experimentos de una tal doctora Jenner y que esa misma falla sería detectada demasiado tarde. Todo el mundo caería bajo la influencia de un parásito antes de que la información pase a oídos de los líderes mundiales más influyentes y no tanto.

Pero Merle aún no conocía nada de aquello. Y Daryl no había descubierto aún cómo decírselo.

—¿Cómo haremos para que lo vea? —preguntó volviendo a mirar el sobre.

—Toma —dijo alcanzándole el lápiz —escribe "Leéme", eso será suficiente.

—¿Y si no lo ve? O peor... ¿y si lo ve el gordo bastardo?

—Bueno, Darylina... ¿hay algún lugar al que ella vaya sola?

—El jardín... creo... ahí donde tiene la huerta.

—Entonces será la huerta —dijo poniéndose de pie. —Vamos, hermanito.

Se asomaron a la ventana y vieron en silencio cómo Ed salía y se subía a su camioneta. Perfecto. Tendrían al menos cinco minutos para colocar la carta entre las plantas.

—Ve tú —dijo Merle.

—¿Por qué yo? ¡Fue tu idea!

—¿Quién es el que quiere ayudar? —preguntó imitando el tono que usan las madres cuando hablan con sus bebés. —¡Tú, imbécil! Además eso de caminar sin hacer ruido se te da bastante bien...

—Vaya, Merle... ¿eso ha sido un cumplido? —preguntó sonriendo de medio lado.

Merle dejó de mirar por la ventana y se volteó en dirección a su hermano, que seguía sonriendo, la sonrisa de superioridad de siempre.

—Darylina... ve afuera y deja la maldita carta debajo de las plantitas. O quizás quieras enterrarla. O quizás quieras que te la meta por el culo —amenazó con seriedad. Daryl entendió el mensaje y bajó del sillón para irse hasta la puerta. Apoyó la mano en el picaporte y sonrió.

—Te extrañaré —mintió abriendo la puerta y saliendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Cruzó la calle disimulando sus intenciones y se aproximó a la casa de los vecinos en diagonal, para que no pudieran verlo desde el interior de la casa.

Merle, mientras tanto, contenía la respiración mientras veía a su hermano rodear la casa y dirigirse a la huerta.

Segundos más tarde, Daryl volvió a aparecer con las manos vacías. Lo había hecho.

—Buen trabajo, hermanito...

* * *

Carol suspiró y guardó el libro en la biblioteca. La casa sin Ed era sin duda mucho más silenciosa y mucho menos enervante. Incluso se podía llegar a estar tranquila.

Tomó los guantes de una repisa y se cambió los pantalones por unos vaqueros, antes de dirigirse hacia su huerta. Hacía varios días que no quitaba la maleza de alrededor de sus plantas favoritas. Ed siempre le decía que era una pérdida de tiempo abismal y que podría ocupar sus horas haciendo algo mucho más productivo, como masajear su espalda o prepararle sus platos favoritos a la hora de la cena.

No era que a ella no le gustara cocinar, ni mucho menos cocinar para su marido, de hecho, le encantaba cocinar y sobre todo, hacerlo para su marido. También podría llegar a disfrutar hacerle un masaje relajante en la espalda. Si no fuera tan imbécil e infantil, claro que lo disfrutaría.

Salió al jardín por la puerta trasera y se sentó en la hierva unos momentos. Hacía calor, mucho calor.

Sacó una liga de su bolsillo y se ató el pelo. Tendría que haberse llevado con ella su sombrero.

—Qué más da... no tengo ningún apuro —murmuró para sí misma y volvió a entrar en la casa.

Sacó el sombrero del armario pequeño de la cocina, se lo puso y volvió al jardín. Esta vez fue directo a la huerta. Suspiró y se sentó junto a las plantas, sí, se estaba muy tranquila allí. Sin Ed, sin nadie.

Nada más que el jardín.

Nadie más que el aire fresco y el calor brindado por el Sol.

Sólo ella con sus plantas.

Y un pequeño sobre misterioso escondido entre las calabazas.

—¿De dónde salió eso? —preguntó en voz alta.

Corrió algunas hojas para abrirse camino al sobre y lo tomó entre sus manos con delicadeza.

Tenía algo escrito.

"Léeme"

No pudo evitar pensar en Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

Dejó el sobre descansar entre sus piernas mientras se quitaba los guantes y lo abrió con cuidado. Era una carta.

_Carol: Te conocemos. Eres una mujer maravillosa. __No tienes por qué soportar las cosas que soportas._

___Creemos que amas a tu marido, pero él no merece tenerte a su lado. Tienes que pensarlo._

___Antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

Levantó una ceja confundida y se llevó la carta hacia el pecho. Era una caligrafía bonita. Decía alguna que otra verdad. No podía dejar que Ed la vea. ¿Quién la había escrito? Hablaba en plural... decía la verdad...

No podía dejar que Ed la vea.

A esa carta le sucedieron otras. Una cada día. Siempre decían lo mismo, pero diferente.

Cada vez se interesaba más por esas personas que le hablaban de esa forma tan dulce. Tan agradable.

Tan contrario a Ed.

En las últimas, especialmente, la alentaban a enfrentarse a su situación. Enfrentar a Ed. Decirle que las cosas como estaban en aquel momento, no funcionarían por mucho tiempo más.

Pero no podía, no podía enfrentar a Ed, por mucho que quisiera. Algo había cambiado en los últimos días. Ya no estaba ella sola. Ahora debía cuidar a alguien más. Un pequeño hijo o hija crecía en su interior y no podía dejarlo a su suerte. Necesitaba a Ed, necesitaba un hogar y, sobre todo, ese hijo necesitaba estar cerca de su padre.

Eso era lo mejor.

* * *

—¿Qué haces, hermanito? —preguntó Merle entrando a la casa.

—Flexiones de brazos —respondió Daryl con la respiración agitada.

Merle soltó una risa ahogada y entró en la cocina.

—Nos estamos quedando sin comida, hermanito —anunció desde la cocina.

—Ve al bosque y trae algo —sugirió sin parar de hacer ejercicio.

Escuchó desde la sala cómo Merle murmuraba algo y luego sus pasos torpes dirigirse hacia arriba.

Esa mañana se había enterado que Carol había perdido su embarazo. Todos lo comentaban en el barrio, pero pocos sabían la verdad.

Los rumores que corrían hablaban de una pérdida provocada por los golpes de Ed. Y, si bien eso era lo primero que él había pensado al enterarse, la realidad era muy distinta. Los golpes habían venido luego de la pérdida. Aparentemente Carol tenía algunos problemas para concebir. Sonaba simple, pero era en demasía complicado.

Terminó su rutina de ejercicio diario y comenzó con los estiramientos.

—¿Necesitas algo de la calle, hermanito? —preguntó Merle apareciendo por la escalera.

—Lubricante para la ballesta —respondió desde el suelo.

—Está bien. Iré a ver a Henry —avisó saliendo.

Al embarazo perdido de Carol le siguió otro, luego otro más.

Desde hacía algunas semanas había comenzado a responderles las cartas. A veces sentían la tentación de revelarle sus identidades, pero no podían hacerlo. No era el momento.

Los sueños de Daryl se volvieron menos frecuentes, pero igual o más intensos.

A veces podía interactuar con lo que veía y a veces simplemente observaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

En los últimos se veía a sí mismo, en el bosque, buscando pistas. Daryl presentía que la estaba buscando a ella. A veces lo único que conseguía en esos sueños era toparse con Merle, que le decía que estaba tomando el camino incorrecto. Entonces Daryl descubría un rastro interesante y cambiaba la dirección de su recorrido. Nunca lograba encontrarla.

Aún permanecía limpio de drogas, y se mantuvo así por los años siguientes.

Como Carol nunca abandonó su esposo ni sus intentos fallidos de tener a los hijos de Ed, Merle dejó de interesarse y siguió con su vida.

Daryl continuó entrenando y cada tres días se internaba en el bosque para traer carne fresca. De vez en cuando veía a su hermano, él simplemente entraba y salía de la casa, nunca se quedaba suficiente tiempo para interactuar como hermanos de nuevo. El interés por ayudar a Carol los había unido de alguna forma y ahora ese vínculo estaba roto de nuevo. Merle no valoraba a las mujeres ni las respetaba, pero sabía que había una diferencia abismal entre ignorarlas y ser violento con ellas. Sin embargo, ante la neutralidad de Carol y su nulo interés por cambiar algo de su situación, no tuvo más remedio que rendirse.

Daryl nunca le dijo lo que había detrás de todo aquello. Aún estaba esperando el momento para hacerlo.

El día de su cumpleaños número 21, Daryl intentó enlistarse en el grupo de Merle, pero no lo aceptaron. Aparentemente el apellido Dixon había sido declarado como no grato para el ejército de los Estados Unidos.

Durante los primeros meses de 1998 y teniendo en cuenta la ausencia de su hermano y el desinterés de Carol, Daryl planeó un viaje por América Latina, en busca de más lugares salvajes para explorar y seguir preparándose. También se le ocurrió la forma de contarle todo a Merle.

Redactó sus sueños y sus visiones en un pequeño cuaderno, que le dejaría a su hermano antes de partir.

Merle podría entender o llamarlo loco de por vida y tratar de internarlo. No importaba.

De todas formas, para ese momento él ya estaría muy lejos.


	6. Sexta parte

_Feliz cumpleaños Norman Reedus :) El regalo que te haría... (?)_

_¡Los extraño! Espero sus mensajes :) Disculpen mi mega-cuelgue. _

_Cambié la foto de la historia porque Daryl creció ;D_

* * *

La Misión. Sexta parte.

Terminó de escribir la secuencia de hechos de su último sueño sentado en el mismo lugar en el que años atrás se deshizo de las cenizas de su madre. Había hecho un viaje realmente largo desde entonces. Pensó en todo lo que dejó atrás, en qué estaría haciendo su mejor amigo en ese momento, en qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera ido o si se hubieran ido juntos.

Esa mañana terminó de arreglar las plantaciones y le enseñó a Merle lo básico en el cuidado de huertas orgánicas, le pidió prestado a Henry un bolso lo suficientemente grande como para transportar la ballesta y éste le dio una de esas gigantes mochilas que usan los viajeros. Ya tenía casi todo listo. Sólo faltaba entregarle a Merle las razones por las que él debía hacer aquel viaje. Cerró el cuaderno y miró el atardecer sentado en unas piedras. Miró la Triumph de su hermano pensando en si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no. Confiaba en que Merle podría arreglárselas sin meterse en problemas y, de alguna forma, sentía que su padre ya no era una amenaza. Ni siquiera Merle lo parecía ahora. Algo en su interior había cambiado. Ahora tenía a alguien más de quién preocuparse además de sí mismo y su madre.

Desde que la conoció, el tiempo pasó más rápido. Sentía que no le alcanzaban las horas para hacer todo lo que quería hacer.

Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que se comunicó con ella. En su última carta estuvo tentado como nunca antes de decirle quién era, qué hacía y por qué lo hacía... Decirle que deje al idiota de Ed y que se quedara con Merle hasta que él llegara.

—Como si eso pudiera funcionar…

—¿Qué cosa, Darylina?

—Tú y Carol… —dijo en un suspiro.

—¿La vecina? —preguntó Merle sentándose a su lado. Daryl asintió en silencio y siguió mirando el horizonte, ignorándolo. —¿Qué tal tú y Carol? —Aunque la pregunta lo sobresaltó un poco, Daryl volvió rápidamente a su calma habitual luego de soltar una risa irónica. —Aunque quienes te tienen que interesar a ti, hermanito, son Carol y Sophia —comentó Merle naturalmente mientras fumaba un cigarrillo que había salido de la nada.

—¿Sophia?

Con la confusión asomándose en sus ojos azules, se volteó a ver a su hermano en busca de más información, pero Merle había desaparecido.

Se restregó los ojos con energía y miró a su alrededor en busca de algún tipo de rastro, pero no encontró nada más que sus propias huellas y la línea de recorrido de la motocicleta.

Se puso de pie y guardó el cuaderno en la mochila de Merle, el Merle real. Observó el acantilado por última vez antes de subirse a la moto y volver a su casa para irse una vez más. Cuando estaba a punto de encenderla sintió una brisa venir de detrás de su espalda que le hizo sentir la inexplicable necesidad de voltearse a ver cuál era su origen.

—Daryl…

El sonido de su voz lo hizo estremecerse. Tan suave. Había pasado tanto tiempo. Tan necesario. La extrañaba.

—Daryl…

¿Lo estaba llamando? ¿Debía responder? ¿Era eso real?

—Hijo…

Su voz era un susurro y se sentía muy real. _Demasiado_ real. Aunque la línea entre lo real y lo irreal parecía difusa para él ahora.

—…cuídalas.

De repente le tembló todo el cuerpo. Los dedos le dolieron en intensos calambres y tuvo que tomarse unos minutos para tranquilizarse y montar la Triumph con seguridad. No podía darse el lujo de protagonizar un estúpido accidente automovilístico en ese momento, no teniéndola y teniendo todo tan cerca.

* * *

Menos de una hora después ya estaba entrando en su calle. Bajó la velocidad al doblar la esquina y estacionó en la vereda de la casa de Carol, detrás de la camioneta Ford que su padre había dejado como recordatorio del efímero y doloroso lugar que ocupó en sus vidas. Ninguno se sorprendió cuando anunció que había encontrado otra mujer con la cual irse a vivir, ni les importó demasiado. En lugar de desatar lamentos, su partida aparentemente definitiva era como una especie de liberación para ambos hermanos. No tener que preocuparse por la amenazante presencia de su padre, incluso siendo adultos, era un alivio.

Caminó unos pasos frente a la casa de su vecina, buscándola inconscientemente. A veces le parecía que ella se paseaba por el jardín o se quedaba de pie junto a la ventana a propósito, solamente para exhibirse, pero eso no cuadraba con la imagen que Daryl tenía de ella. A veces le parecía que Carol era consciente de la forma en que él la había espiado desde el día en que se mudaron, desde el día en que todo cambió. Se estremeció al recordar las palabras que le dijo su madre sobre esa familia. "Esa gente traerá problemas, Daryl, muchos problemas. Muchos..." Todavía se reprochaba el haberla dejado sola.

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y escuchó por un momento a través de la puerta antes de abrir. Podía oír el caminar pesado de Merle y el murmullo de la radio. Puso la llave en la cerradura, giró y entró tratando de no hacer ruido. Como en contra de su voluntad y por la fuerza de la costumbre, miró el sillón y creyó ver a su madre sentada junto a él, el mismo día en que ella se fue y Carol se instaló en su vida casi sin aviso. Se vio a sí mismo mirando por la ventana y luego a Monty con sus amigas gemelas la misma noche en que cometieron la estupidez de consumir la cocaína secreta de Merle.

A veces pensaba que estaba loco, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Tenía algún plan mejor? ¿Algo más con lo que ocupar su tiempo? El mundo pronto se acabaría y si no estaba listo, él se iría al demonio con él y ellas quedarían solas, sin alguien que las mantuviera a salvo. Esporádicamente soñaba con la muerte de Ed, en manos de esas criaturas repugnantes que el Merle de sus sueños le había enseñado a matar. Otras veces el encargado de matarlo era él mismo y odiaba aquello, por el placer que sentía al despertar.

Se sentó en el sillón de la ventana y llamó a su hermano, que le respondió desde el comedor. Fue hasta allí para encontrarse con él.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó sobresaltado.

—¿Acaso no puedo ser amable contigo, hermanito, sin que andes cuestionándolo? Cierra la boca y siéntate. Traeré vino —dijo con voz ronca antes de desaparecer en dirección a la cocina.

Aquello era más de lo que Daryl podría soportar. Merle lo había sorprendido muchas veces durante sus vidas, pero nunca tanto como en ese momento.

Tenía frente a él la mesa completamente preparada para dos. Una fuente de metal se hallaba en un costado, junto a los platos, que estaban rodeados de sus respectivos cubiertos. También había dos copas, hasta ese momento vacías, aunque Daryl pudo notar que una ya se había usado. Incluso había una vela. Su luz irradiaba sobre la vieja vajilla, la misma que su madre había atesorado durante tanto tiempo. Casi pudo escucharla declarando con entusiasmo que sólo la usaría en una ocasión especial.

Se sentó en la silla que tenía en frente la copa limpia y esperó paciente que su hermano volviera de la cocina. A un lado de la mesa, junto a la pared, estaba su mochila, recordándole lo que estaba por venir. La figura de Merle apareció silenciosa como un fantasma, cargando una botella de vino abierta y sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes.

Daryl observó en silencio cómo llenaba las copas y luego destapaba la fuente de metal.

El silencio reinó durante casi todo el resto de la noche. No tenían otra forma de despedirse. A la mañana siguiente, Daryl le entregó a su hermano el cuaderno que por tanto tiempo había preparado y se despidió de él con un simple adiós. Por un momento le pareció que Merle había intentado rodearlo con sus brazos, pero quizás fue sólo su imaginación.

Cargó un bidón de agua en el piso del asiento de acompañante de la camioneta y luego llevó hasta allí la mochila y un pequeño bolso. Tenía el tanque de combustible lleno y estaba a punto de irse cuando Carol salió al jardín. Se sorprendió al comprobar el horario, no eran ni las seis de la mañana. Bajó de la camioneta y se quedó de pie frente a la puerta del conductor al notar que ella caminaba hacia él. Sonreía. Daryl observó cada detalle de su rostro y cosechó el recuerdo para el futuro, para los momentos en que la tendría realmente lejos de él y para prevenir olvidarla.

—¿Te marchas de las montañas de Georgia? —le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Tenía una gota de sangre seca en el labio y un ojo amoratado. Daryl no pudo evitar sentir rabia. Se encogió de hombros y miró al suelo como respuesta. Se sentía como un adolescente estando cerca de ella. —Es una lástima, pequeño. Te extrañaremos —dijo acariciándole la mejilla. Daryl se echó hacia atrás tan bruscamente que se golpeó el brazo con la puerta de la Ford. —Cuidado —advirtió ella demasiado tarde. —Cuídate, ¿está bien? —dijo dulcemente.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos hasta que Daryl consiguió hablar.

—Adiós —murmuró y subió a la camioneta sin poder volver a mirarla. Durante las próximas horas no pudo evitar maldecirse por no habérsela llevado con él.

Los primeros seis meses fuera de su casa fueron más difíciles de lo que había imaginado. Conoció algunos viajeros que como él, tampoco tenían rumbo y llegó a entablar con ellos algún tipo de amistad. A ninguno le contó por qué estaba allí y a ellos no parecía importarles, cosa que agradecía.

Una tarde estaba en una posada con algunos estadounidenses, hablando de los calendarios. De si eran necesarios o no. A Daryl le sorprendía la capacidad que todos parecían tener para hablar de cosas sin sentido, hasta que recordó que ese día era el cumpleaños de Merle. La noche anterior había soñado con él.

Se despertó sobresaltado en el interior de una casa rodante. A su lado había un joven asiático, enroscado en unas mantas y roncando. Cuando su hermano apareció, entrando por la puerta, se encontró con un sonriente Daryl que miraba al joven conteniendo la risa.

—¿Qué pasa si lo despierto? —le preguntó mientras Merle se sentaba en la mesa.

—Ni siquiera te molestes en intentarlo. No siente tu presencia —respondió cruzándose de brazos y piernas. —Es como… es como parte del decorado que preparé para ti, hermanito —comentó encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

Daryl asintió y se puso de pie procurando no despertar a su acompañante desconocido. Merle aprovechó para recordarle que el joven no podría despertarse. Le gustaba marcarle los errores casi tanto como al Merle real.

—Mañana es tu cumpleaños —le dijo mientras caminaba hacia él. —Feliz cumpleaños, Merlina —le susurró mientras le quitaba el cigarrillo. Siempre había soñado con hacerle eso y le parecía curioso que sólo pudiera hacerlo en sus sueños.

—Como sea, Darylina —dijo Merle un poco irritado mirando a su hermano fumar.

Pasaron como dos minutos en silencio hasta que Daryl apagó el cigarrillo con el agua de la canilla y salieron juntos por la ventana del techo de la casa rodante. Ya habían estado allí antes y siempre habían salido de la misma forma, para quedarse sentados en el techo. A veces iban desde allí a la granja y otras veces al CDC. Alguna que otra vez estuvieron practicando su puntería en el patio trasero de una prisión y otras veces sólo se sentaban en silencio con las espaldas apoyadas en la pared del granero. Fumando y haciendo planes para el futuro. Merle ya le había dicho varias veces que para ese momento ya no estarían juntos y cada vez que oía eso de la boca de su hermano, Daryl sentía que una parte de su corazón se separaba del resto y se hacía polvo dentro de su cuerpo. Merle era la única persona en la que confiaría su vida. Era la única persona que había mostrado interés en su bienestar y que había luchado por él. Lo había salvado mil veces y lo había puesto en peligro otras mil, pero siempre había estado a su lado de una forma u otra. Estando y no estando. Como en ese momento. Estaba con él y al mismo tiempo estaba lejos.

—Esos hippies borrachos que andan contigo hermanito… no me gustan nada —comentó mirando al cielo.

—Son buena gente —trató de defenderlos, pero no tenía realmente razones para hacerlo. Nunca les había prestado demasiada atención.

—No me gustan nada, hermanito. Tienes que tener cuidado y no depositar tu confianza en cualquier persona, ¿me oyes?

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y Daryl pudo darse cuenta de que Merle ya no estaba hablando de sus compañeros de viaje.

—Te oigo —aseguró con la vista clavada en su hermano. —Te oigo.

Aquel había sido, de todos sus sueños, el que le pareció más inútil. Sólo había servido para estar con Merle unos momentos, para nada más.

Se puso de pie, abandonando la interesante conversación que sus compañeros mantenían sobre la poligamia y caminó hacia el teléfono público que había en un pasillo. Colocó unas monedas y marcó el número de su casa, que sonó tres veces antes de escuchar la voz de su hermano.

—Espero que no me cobren a mí esta llamada —dijo en forma de saludo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito. —Se apoyó contra la pared y fijó la vista en el otro lado del pasillo.

—¡Darylina! —exclamó Merle aparentemente sorprendido. —Estaba esperando que me llamaras —dijo sinceramente y luego agregó, preocupado —¿Estás bien, hermanito?

—Sí, Merle… —No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que del otro lado del teléfono, Merle escuchaba con atención cualquier sonido proveniente de alrededor de su hermano y del propio Daryl en busca de alguna señal que pusiera en duda lo que su hermano decía.

—Daryl leí… leí ese cuaderno tuyo —dijo dudando.

Daryl no supo qué responder. Tenía miedo.

—Y… ¿qué piensas? —preguntó arrugando la nariz.

—Bueno… me pareció estúpido. Daryl… —luego se puso serio —has estado consumiendo, yo no creo que… estés tan bien, hermanito.

—Entiendo —respondió decepcionado.

—Pero sería un libro interesante —trató de animarlo.

—¿Cómo está Carol? —preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema. Ya era suficiente bochorno para un día.

—Bueno, su patio delantero está lleno de autos. He tenido que sacar la Triumph de nuestro estacionamiento privado y tuve que guardarla en el garaje, ¿puedes creerlo?

Daryl no pudo evitar sonreír. De repente extrañó a su hermano más que nunca.

—¿Ya te he dicho feliz cumpleaños?

—Creo que no lo suficiente, hermanito.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Merle.

—Gracias, Darylina.

La semana siguiente Daryl consiguió hospedaje en la casa de una familia humilde, en el medio de la selva de Venezuela. Allí se quedó varios meses, aprendiendo sobre rastreo con el jefe del hogar. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, muy delgado y con facciones aborígenes. La primera vez que lo vio, Daryl pensó instantáneamente en los libros de leyendas de los nativos americanos que devoraba cuando era pequeño. El hombre se tomó el tiempo necesario para enseñarle todo lo que sabía y Daryl no supo cómo agradecerle. Quedarse allí más tiempo del previsto le pareció casi una obligación y durante su estadía, se ocupó de que a la familia no le faltara alimento ni protección. El día que se fue de allí fue el posterior a su cumpleaños número 23.

Ese día lo pasó con Merle siguiéndolo a todas partes. Recordándole por qué estaba allí, que no debía distraerse en el camino y que su único objetivo era salvarlas. También le dijo que pronto serían dos, lo que lo llevó a pensar que Carol por fin había conseguido embarazarse. Si tan sólo no fuera hijo del idiota de su esposo.

Se registró en un hotel de la ciudad y cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, sonó el timbre de su habitación. Era el encargado con una carta para él. Al parecer su ubicación había sido revelada a algún tipo de organización mientras se registraba y el correo huérfano había encontrado por fin un destinatario. Abrió el sobre con delicadeza tras comprobar que era de Merle.

Le contaba que Carol estaba embarazada y que tendría una niña a la que llamaría Sophia. Daryl se estremeció al leer ese nombre. Él ya sabía eso.

Le decía feliz cumpleaños por adelantado y le advertía sobre la vuelta de su padre, que había estado en la cárcel durante unos meses por robo.

Esa noche soñó con Sophia. La vio correr hacia el bosque y perderse. Luego se veía a sí mismo buscándola.

Durante las noches siguientes tuvo el mismo sueño. A veces la encontraba y a veces ella moría antes. No sabía cómo interpretarlo.

Recorrió el Amazonas. Durante años no volvió a comunicarse con su hermano, ni con nadie. En su breve paso por Uruguay y Argentina descubrió los cuentos de Horacio Quiroga, que se convirtieron en su única compañía. Tuvo trabajos esporádicos hasta que ahorró lo suficiente para volver a Estados Unidos. Recuperó la Ford en México y se quedó allí durante un mes antes de emprender el viaje de regreso a Georgia.

Llegó a tiempo para el cumpleaños número 50 de Merle.

Entre hermanos el tiempo no es una variable importante. Entre hermanos el tiempo no pasa.

Se saludaron como si se hubieran visto todos los días y Daryl le dijo feliz cumpleaños por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Eres casi un hombrecito, Darylina.

—Tú casi un viejo, hermanito.

Al otro día vio a Sophia desde la ventana de la sala. Estaba con su madre jugando en el patio. Carol se había cortado el pelo y ya se veía como en la primera visión que tuvo de ella. Ed estaba sentado, igual de gordo y perezoso en una silla playera junto a la puerta, tomando cerveza y observando a su hija y a su mujer con recelo. Daryl tuvo miedo de pensar en las cosas que ese hombre podría hacerles cuando estaban solos.

Pasó una semana sin contratiempos, aunque los sueños seguían tan intensos como en el principio.

Una noche, después de cenar, Merle se quedó fumando frente al televisor mientras Daryl lavaba los platos.

Estaba concentrado de tal forma en lo que estaba haciendo que casi rompe un vaso cuando escuchó los gritos de su hermano provenir de la sala.

—¡Daryl! —lo llamaba. —¡Tienes que ver esto!

Caminó hacia la sala aún con el delantal puesto y el vaso, que se salvó de milagro, en una mano.

Merle estaba sentado en el suelo mirando el televisor fijamente. Estaba mirando las noticias. Daryl no se inmutó.

—Está pasando, hermanito… —le dijo con la mirada perdida. Daryl caminó hacia donde estaba, dejó el vaso en la mesa y se sentó junto a él. —_Está_ pasando…


	7. Séptima parte

El 13, La Misión cumplió un mes. ¡Clap your hands!. Es el primer longfic que termino, bue, longfic, sería un multichapter y punto. Yo que pensé que lo único que podía empezar y terminar en la vida son los rompecabezas. Fue tan difícil no "líar" a Daryl con Glenn (una vez que se entra en el juego del slash, nunca se sale) y bueno, es que esta historia es **pre-Caryl**, creo que es bastante obvio. Ahora mismo estoy cambiando el segundo protagonista, que sorpresa, nunca fue Merle, siempre fue Carol. No podía decirlo antes porque iba a arruinar la sorpresa. Así que eso, espero no decepcionar a nadie con el final y que sigan visitándome en mis otras historias y Exilio. Seguiré con Dixon Blood y Blandest, y con cualquier otra cosa que aparezca por mi cabeza. **Importante:** sigo escribiendo ambas, pero Dixon Blood está saliendo más lento mientras Exilio está en un terrible impasse, estoy casi sin tiempo.

Quiero aclarar que el suceso de cómo Merle llegó a la prisión militar está mal en LM. Viendo Tell it to the frogs me di cuenta, pero es tarde para cambiarlo (y además tengo pereza).

Con ud. el final de La Misión, espero que ciertas partes no me hayan salido muy Dukes of Hazzard.

* * *

La Misión. Séptima parte.

—Está pasando, hermanito… —le dijo con la mirada perdida. Daryl caminó hacia donde estaba, dejó el vaso en la mesa y se sentó junto a él. —Está pasando…

Trató de permanecer calmado, se quitó el delantal y los guantes, relajó su respiración y se quedó con la vista fija en el televisor, tanto que puso a Merle más nervioso.

—Maldita sea, hermanito. Esto es... es...

—Evidente.

—Daryl...

—Esperable.

—Daryl...

—Natural —dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo que sacó de la cajita que Merle guardaba debajo del sillón. —¿Qué pasa, hermanito? ¿Estás nervioso? —inquirió levantando una ceja. Por dentro se estaba muriendo, pero no iba a permitir que Merle lo supiera. Descruzó las piernas y las apoyó contra su torso para disimular lo mucho que le temblaban.

Merle parecía fuera de sí. Se acomodó contra el sillón, subió las rodillas al pecho y ocultó la cara entre las manos

—Tenías razón..._ en todo_.

Su voz sonaba lejana, casi ausente. Era sólo audible para Daryl.

—No te separes de mí —le murmuró poniéndose de pie. Caminó hacia el sillón que estaba debajo de la ventana para echarle un vistazo a la casa de Carol. Ed estaba en el jardín, fumando un cigarrillo. Daryl observó con atención cómo lo apagaba bajo la suela de su zapato y luego se dirigía a su camioneta. Lo siguió con la mirada mientras se subía y la acercaba a la puerta de la casa. Sabía que tenían poco tiempo, así que tomó a Merle por las muñecas y lo enderezó, haciendo que lo mire a los ojos. Luego le habló lo más lenta y calmadamente que pudo.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí y debemos ir detrás de esa familia —señaló la ventana con la mano que sostenía el cigarrillo. —No te preocupes por empacar, yo ya lo hice hace mucho tiempo.

Su hermano lo miraba con ojos incrédulos y Daryl creyó ver en ellos algo de temor, antes de que se disipara tan rápido como había aparecido. Se miraron por unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que Merle apartó sus muñecas y le estrechó las manos entre las suyas. Lo que siguió a continuación ni él mismo se lo esperaba.

Le comenzaron a doler las manos por la fuerza con la que Merle se las estrechaba, así que bajó la mirada un momento para separarse, volvió a fumar y cuando volvió a mirar a su hermano, vio que lloraba. Lo hacía con tanto sentimiento que sintió que debía irse y dejarlo solo con su angustia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo esos ojos abandonaron su estricta inexpresividad y mostraron a su dueño completamente desnudo de emociones. Por primera vez pudo leer lo que sentía, estando completamente huérfano de cordura.

Quería tocarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien porque él estaba preparado, que se lo llevaría con él, pasarían esto juntos y salvarían a esas mujeres. Pero se contuvo. Merle no era Daryl y él ya no era un niño que huía de los golpes de su padre. No podía hacer lo que su hermano no hizo en más de treinta años, su parte racional le advertía que no lo merecía, pero él amaba a ese hombre por sobre todas las cosas, era lo único que conocía fuera de esa burbuja de violencia y amenazas que su padre había creado en esa casa. Su hermano era lo único familiar que le quedaba en el mundo.

—Merle… —comenzó a decir antes de que le tapara la boca con la mano, llenándole los labios de humedad. Pudo sentir la sal de sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento, mucho.

Se estaba disculpando.

Daryl tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de por qué lo hacía. No le había creído ni una palabra de lo que había dicho, pero lo recordaba.

Apagó el cigarrillo mientras Merle se levantaba del suelo y después fue quitando los almohadones del sillón de la ventana para revelar una gran bolsa de tela marrón que había escondido debajo. No se molestó en volverlos a acomodar una vez que la sacó. Comenzó a desempacar lo que había dentro. Una tienda de campaña, dos bolsas de dormir, su ballesta, algunos cuchillos, una bolsa transparente llena de flechas, dos escopetas, tres revólveres, dos mochilas negras con provisiones y dos bolsos de ropa llenos hasta un poco más de la mitad. Repartió en ellos las armas y se calzó la ballesta al hombro.

—Viajaremos ligeros. En las mochilas hay agua y algunas latas, mantendremos las cosas en la camioneta —dijo mientras Merle colocaba uno de los almohadones para poder sentarse. Ya había dejado de llorar y se había limpiado las lágrimas. Su momento en carne viva ya había terminado. Se sentó en el apoyabrazos y miró por la ventana de nuevo. Vio la camioneta de Ed estacionada frente a la puerta. No podían salir hasta que ellos estuvieran fuera. —Ayúdame a poner la Triumph en la cajuela —le indicó a Merle bajando del sillón.

Una hora después ya habían acomodado todo. Merle se quedó esperando en el asiento del acompañante mientras él miraba por la ventana. Recordó el momento en el que vio por primera vez a Carol y a Sophia con Ed detrás, diciéndoles que se apuraran porque debían irse. Era curioso que de eso hayan pasado más de diez años.

Se levantó y subió la escalera hasta la habitación que le había pertenecido a sus padres. No entraba allí desde el día anterior a su viaje, cuando pasó ahí la noche. Habían reemplazado la cama de dos plazas por un viejo colchón que habían encontrado en la basura de un vecino. Dejó la ballesta a un lado y se tumbó en él y miró el techo. Casi pudo sentir el peso de su madre a su lado, apoyándose en su hombro, durmiendo como esa tarde.

—Estaré contigo siempre —dijo una voz en su oído.

—Lo sé —respondió en voz alta, antes de ahogarse con sus propias lágrimas. Estaba tan jodido, y era todo tan difícil.

Escuchó la bocina de la Ford avisándole que debían irse ya, así que salió de la habitación y se precipitó escaleras abajo. No cerró la puerta con llave, ni tampoco apagó las luces. Mientras se subía a la camioneta su mirada se cruzó con la de Ed, que también estaba subiendo a la suya. El hombre asintió con la cabeza y él hizo lo mismo. Merle volvió a tocar la bocina.

—Daryl —fue lo único que le dijo.

Ante la ansiedad de su hermano, sacó el punto muerto, puso primera y encendió el motor, pero no podía irse de allí hasta no saber a dónde se dirigirían los Peletier.

—He hablado con el vecino de enfrente —soltó Merle de repente —Dicen que Atlanta es seguro.

—Atlanta será —murmuró haciendo andar la Ford. —Atlanta será.

* * *

El tráfico estaba prácticamente detenido. La desesperación podía verse en la cara de cada persona con la que se cruzaban. Algunos de los que estaban a pie se acercaban pidiendo que los lleven y otros simplemente miraban al interior de la cabina con rencor.

Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban dentro de la camioneta de los Dixon eran los que provenían de la radio. Habían subido las ventanillas y trabado las puertas, Daryl vigilaba de vez en cuando que la Bonneville siguiera firme en su lugar.

Merle estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. No podía mirar a su hermano ni tampoco mirar a la gente que deambulaba alrededor, tratando de huir o refugiarse en algún lugar. Aún no habían visto a ninguna de las misteriosas criaturas que aparecían en los anuncios del noticiero, sólo gente gritando y subiéndose al primer coche que les diera lugar. Los vecinos, al igual que ellos, no habían dejado a nadie subir con ellos.

Lo único en que podía pensar era en que todo aquello estaba sucediendo por una razón, aunque no podía determinar cuál. Se suponía que Daryl tenía que salvar a la vecina de enfrente y a su hija, ¿pero cómo podría hacerlo si a duras penas se estaban salvando ellos? Su hermano tampoco la tendría muy fácil con el marido sobreprotector de Carol tan cerca. No podía ir allí y decirle al grandote "tú ve y relájate, a partir de ahora yo me ocuparé de ellas". No podía porque Daryl no era así y porque el gordo se le lanzaría encima y se saldría con la suya a final de cuentas, porque su esposa estaba tan jodida y asquerosamente enamorada de él que terminaría defendiéndole, aún sabiendo que Daryl tenía razón.

Y Daryl tenía razón por una simple cosa. Daryl _siempre_ tuvo y tendrá razón. Esa mierda estuvo codificada siempre en su maldito ADN, Merle recordaba que lo que el pendejo decía, se cumplía. Y así fue una vez más. No sabía a quién tenía que agradecerle el don de su hermano, si habría allí algún tipo de dios u otra fuerza sobrenatural que enviara todo esto, que hiciera a Daryl como era. Nunca se lo dijo a nadie, pero siempre se había sentido maravillado por su hermano. Lo quería, lo admiraba y respetaba, más que a cualquier otra persona. A veces se preguntaba si él también era digno de que su hermano sintiera por él las mismas cosas y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

No.

Tenía que estar su propia vida en riesgo para que él escuchara lo que Daryl tenía que decir. Tenía que oír su voz afligida en el teléfono, tras la muerte de su madre, para darse cuenta de que no estaba siendo nada más que un puto egoísta mientras Daryl lo necesitaba en casa. Tenían que estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia para que supiera lo que era extrañarlo.

Daryl era especial y tuvieron que pasar casi treinta y cinco años antes de que se diera cuenta de eso.

—La estupidez de "manténgase en calma, la ayuda viene en camino" no sirve de nada ahora, estúpido aparato —murmuró golpeando con suavidad el estéreo.

—Pues tíralo por la ventana —respondió Merle mirándolo con una media sonrisa. Daryl se dio vuelta para mirarlo y rió mientras quitaba el estéreo de su lugar.

—¿Me haces los honores? —preguntó con una media sonrisa mientras le pasaba el aparato.

Merle asintió y bajó el vidrio mientras con la otra mano recibía el artefacto.

—Hasta siempre —dijo como despedida antes de dejarlo caer en el vacío de la noche.

Daryl se inclinó un poco en el volante y miró por el espejo retrovisor.

—Buen trabajo. —Se relajó en su asiento y siguió conduciendo en silencio.

Unas horas después el tránsito se detuvo por completo. Daryl buscó la camioneta de Ed pero fue inútil, los habían perdido.

—Allí hay reunido un grupo de personas —avisó Merle. Habían prendido una pequeña fogata y las noches en Georgia eran extremadamente frías, aún en tiempos calurosos, así que no tenían opción. Era eso o congelarse en la camioneta. Daryl se colgó la ballesta de un hombro y sacó de una bolsa dos botellas de agua. Le pasó una a su hermano y se quedó con la otra.

—Vamos.

Pasaron con aquel grupo el resto de la noche. Oyeron historias sobre lo peligrosos que eran los _caminantes_ y cómo podían defenderse de ellos. Cada vez que Daryl les aconsejaba que les disparen a la cabeza, miraba a su hermano, como esperando de él algún tipo de complicidad, pero nunca recibió nada. El Merle de sus sueños no era como el Merle real, tendría que meterse eso en la cabeza o seguiría decepcionándose.

A la mañana siguiente desayunaron ginebra y algo de pan. Uno de los hombres del grupo había dicho que ahora se debía vivir al límite y así lo hicieron. El pan estaba duro, pero la ginebra era de calidad, tan fuerte como cualquier bebida blanca pero sin ese ardor amargo y el sentimiento de estar tomando aguarrás que te hacen sentir las marcas baratas. Daryl insistió en mantenerse sobrio, alguien debía cargar con el trasero borracho de Merle y no parecía que ninguno de sus nuevos "amigos" estuviera dispuesto a eso.

Cuando retomaron la ruta, Merle estaba tan alcoholizado que no podía mantenerse en pie. Otro de los hombres, llamado Ernesto, le pidió que lo llevara lo más cerca posible de Atlanta y aunque Daryl intentó por todos los medios decir que no, Merle lo acusó de decir puras tonterías y lo hizo subir a la camioneta, sentándolo en el medio de los Dixon. Por la tarde, Merle le habló a Ernesto de las maravillas del paisaje y de lo maravilloso que era su hermano (cuando Merle está ebrio, tiende a exagerar las cosas), sus habilidades de supervivencia, su destreza fìsica y cómo veía el futuro. Cuando Ernesto escuchó todo aquello se volvió hacia Daryl y se dirigió a él para hacerle una pregunta.

—¿Y por qué no evitaste todo este lío si podías, chiquillo?

_Chiquillo_.

No se necesita mucho para hacer enfadar a un Dixon, pero Daryl odiaba especialmente que lo llamaran con apodos, lo cual era una hipocresía, puesto que él hacía lo mismo con el resto de las personas, excepto con Merle, claro.

Detuvo la camioneta y miró a su huésped con indiferencia.

—Merle... —murmuró llamando la atención de su hermano, que se estaba quedando dormido —o quitas el culo de este mal nacido de mi asiento o lo hago yo a flechazos.

No hizo falta ninguna de las dos cosas porque Ernesto al ver la expresión neutra en su cara temió lo peor y, pidiendo permiso, salió por la puerta del acompañante en menos de dos minutos.

—No tenías que ponerte así —bostezó Merle. Daryl suspiró. —Me avisas cuando lleguemos, hermanito.

—¡Merle! —lo llamó —¡Merle! ¡Que ni se te ocurra poner a dormir tu perezoso trasero! ¡Merle! —Pero fue inútil, ya estaba enroscado de costado en el asiento y roncando. —Putas borracheras.

Siguieron por la ruta 75 hasta Atlanta, con la certeza de que mientras más gente encontraran viva, mejor. A la altura de Cartersville tuvieron que detenerse de nuevo. Pasaron allí una semana, en un campamento a un lado del camino. El tránsito se había intensificado porque muchas personas habían abandonado sus autos en el medio de la ruta. La mayoría se había ido al bosque o había vuelto sobre sus pasos, algunos clamaban haberse olvidado algo en el camino y otros recordaban de repente que tenían familiares en otros lugares. Nunca volvían a aparecer. Daryl lo sabía, pues él había estado presente en casi todas las guardias. No quería dormir, sabía que apenas cerrara los ojos vería a Sophia corriendo por el bosque. Una tarde la pareció ver a la familia del niño que parecía ser de la edad de Sophia, pero era sólo su imaginación.

Luego de esa semana pudieron avanzar unos cuantos kilómetros, pero el camino de delante no parecía ser mucho más prometedor, así que esa noche se quedó en la camioneta, no quería cruzarse con nadie. Se sentía demasiado frustrado. Cuando comenzó a prepararse no había imaginado ni por un segundo que su vida sería así. Quizás era porque había sido muy joven cuando todo empezó. Varias veces se había imaginado a sí mismo como una especie de Rambo, yendo de aquí para allá con sus cuchillos y matando muertos vivientes con su ballesta. Se acomodó en el asiento y se tapó con una manta, la tenue luz de la luna lo tranquilizaba, tanto que los murmullos de los hombres alrededor del fuego no le importaba. Casi creyó que podría dormir en paz, pero no.

Esa noche fueron atacados por primera vez.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que pareció no haber ocurrido.

La mitad de los hombres y casi todas las mujeres murieron esa noche. Daryl perdió muchas flechas, no había tiempo para volver y recogerlas. Tomó a Merle por un brazo y lo arrastró hasta la camioneta, cuidando las espaldas de ambos. Una vez que estuvieron dentro y a salvo, mandó todo al demonio y acortó camino por el principio de bosque que rodeaba la ruta. Cuando uno de los caminantes se animaba a ir en su dirección, le disparaba desde la ventana. De vez en cuando miraba a Merle, que dormía. La inquietud por los rastros de sangre y moretones que tenía en la cara lo mantuvo despierto el resto del camino. Cuando estaban llegando a Smyrna, Merle despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Tras conseguir refugio en la casa de una familia, que les ofreció su sala de estar para pasar la noche, Daryl escuchó con atención el relato de su hermano sobre cómo se habían metido todos en una pelea y cómo la causa había sido él.

Aparentemente a ninguno le gustaba su sobriedad, les parecía de alguna forma sospechosa y habían empezado a cuestionar los dichos de Merle sobre su hermano. Ambos sabían que no le debían nada a esa gente, de hecho, ellos contribuían al grupo de manera desinteresada, compartiendo con ellos los resultados de sus viajes de cacería, pero lo cierto era que nadie se metía con un Dixon y vivía para contarlo. Mientras Daryl intentaba dormirse en la camioneta, Merle trataba de defender su honor frente a una horda de desconocidos y borrachos. Luego los caminantes habían llegado y les habían dado su merecido también.

Esa tarde vieron las noticias con la pareja de ancianos dueña del hogar. Durante la cena, el hombre les manifestó que habían tomado la decisión de quitarse la vida, ambos. Daryl intentó detenerlos pero Merle lo hizo callar. No podían hacer nada por ellos. El mundo era un lugar diferente ahora.

Esa noche Carol y su familia aparecieron en sus sueños. También la familia del otro niño y algunos sobrevivientes más. Los había visto en las afueras de Atlanta, estaban cansados, sudados y asqueados. Una mujer y un pequeño niño que estaban con ellos habían sido mordidos. Se habían reunido en el interior de una casa rodante y habían discutido sobre la declaración falsa que aseguraba que Atlanta era un lugar seguro y habían decido quedarse allí, cerca de la ruta 20, en espera de un plan mejor.

A la mañana siguiente y tras despedirse de los ancianos, Daryl condujo hasta allí. Tardaron dos días en llegar. La cantidad de autos que obstaculizaban el camino era abismal y tuvieron que mover ellos mismos la mayoría.

La tarde en que llegaron al campamento de Shane fue un alivio para ambos. Como era de esperarse, Carol no los reconoció, pero Daryl sintió en seguida una conexión especial con Sophia. A partir de allí le dolió mil veces más despertar cada vez que soñaba que moría y se sentía un millón de veces más esperanzado al verla aparecer con vida.

Los días pasaron como suspiros. Como había pasado con su grupo anterior, Merle y Daryl se hicieron cargo de traer carne fresca al campamento y de estar de guardia de vez en cuando. A veces participaban de los viajes en busca de provisiones y otras veces tenían tiempo libre como para quedarse en su tienda a no hacer nada. A Daryl le parecía que la división del trabajo era un poco primitiva, pero nunca dijo nada al respecto. Ni una vez se quedó a solas con Carol, ni tampoco se molestó en lograr ningún tipo de vínculo con el resto de las personas. Saber sus nombres y para qué eran útiles era más que suficiente para él.

* * *

Reprimió un bostezo y se sonó los dedos de las manos, se estaba haciendo tarde. Continuó por el sendero de huellas en busca de ese ciervo que le venía quitando el sueño desde hacía días. Le había atinado un par de veces pero el bastardo seguía corriendo y corriendo. La alarma de un auto lo distrajo por un momento, pero siguió su camino sin prestarle atención. La siguiente hora la pasó construyendo un refugio elevado entre dos árboles y pasó la allí la noche, acurrucado sobre sí mismo, intentando alejar de su cabeza la imagen de Merle y él corriendo por una ciudad infestada de caminantes. Él iba en una dirección y su hermano en la otra, se encontraban frente a un Dodge Challenger rojo.

—Este día es el día, hermanito —le decía Merle subiéndose al auto. —Este día es el día.

Luego se iba, sonriendo, conduciendo en dirección al sol.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó sobresaltado, sintiendo como si alguien hubiera dormido a su lado. Se desperezó y continuó siguiendo el rastro del venado por horas. Estaba aburrido, nunca había tardado tanto en atrapar a su presa. Ni siquiera los primeros días en que salió solo a cazar. La ballesta le pesaba en la espalda (se la pasó a la mano), el sudor le nublaba los ojos y le picaba cada parte del cuerpo. Dormir entre hojas no había sido buena idea. Se rascó un poco la parte baja de la espalda mientras salteaba las rocas que había cerca del límite del campamento. Estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir y apestaba como si no se hubiera bañado nunca en su vida.

En un momento escuchó las voces del resto del campamento y se sintió algo avergonzado por su recién descubierto aroma. Decidió ignorarlos y no decir nada, dejar que ellos lo notaran a él.

—Jesús... —suspiró Shane viéndolo llegar.

—¡Hijo de perra! —exclamó al ver el destino de su venado. Siguió caminando en dirección al grupo. —¡Ese es mi ciervo! —dijo echando una rápida mirada a los que estaban más cerca del animal. —Mírenlo, todo comido por este... ¡sucio, portador de enfermedad, húerfano, inútil y bastardo! —agregó dándole patadas. Sabía que todo lo que había hecho no había servido de nada, pero no esperaba encontrarse tan rápido con el recordatorio de su fracaso.

—Cálmate, hijo, eso no ayuda —intentó Dale.

—¿Y tú que sabes, anciano? —preguntó acercándose. Podía sentir que estaba más nervioso de lo normal y no ver a Merle allí no estaba ayudando. Merle, al verlo en ese estado, le daría un puñetazo en la mandíbula y lo haría callarse. Pero Merle no estaba allí. —¿Por qué no tomas ese estúpido sombrero y regresas a _La laguna dorada_? —Se volvió hacia el animal muerto y comenzó a quitarle las flechas. —Estuve rastreando este ciervo por kilómetros. Iba a llevarlo al campamento. Y cocinarnos algo de venado. —Estaba sorprendido por el silencio de los miembros del grupo y tenía que llenarlo de alguna forma. Además necesitaba calmarse. Suspiró tratando de aclarar su mente. Ninguno necesitaba lidiar con su mal humor ni con su temor. —¿Qué creen? ¿Creen que podamos cortar alrededor de esta parte masticada de aquí? —preguntó volteándose hacia ellos, esperando que olvidaran su súbito arranque de furia.

—No me arriesgaría —sentenció Shane.

Daryl suspiró de nuevo.

—Es una maldita lástima —dijo observando la mordida del caminante. —Tengo algunas ardillas. Cerca de una docena. Eso tendrá que bastar. —Por suerte su respiración se había normalizado y ya no se sentía tan encabronado. Miró al grupo en busca de algún tipo de aprobación, pero todos lo miraban sin decir nada. Por un momento sintió que le estaban ocultando algo, y temió lo peor.

"Este día es el día"

Miró al suelo tratando de alejar el pensamiento de la pérdida de Merle y se concentró en la cabeza del caminante, que había reaccionado al sentir cerca los pies de Jim.

—¡Oh, Dios! —oyó decir a una de las hermanas rubias, que Merle había intentado cortejar la última semana. Luego sintió cómo se alejaban del grupo.

—¡Vamos, gente! ¿Qué demonios? —Recordó las palabras de Merle sobre los caminantes y alzó la ballesta para dispararle en el ojo. Luego se acercó para quitársela, ayudándose con el pie. —Tiene que ser en el cerebro... ¿No saben nada? —Continuó el camino hacia el campamento sintiendo los ojos del recién llegado clavados en su espalda. Quizás Merle se refería a la llegada del policía rubio. Sí, debía referirse a eso. —¡Merle! ¡Merle! ¡Trae tu horrible trasero aquí! ¡Nos conseguí unas ardillas! Vamos a cocinarlas —terminó de decir dejando la ballesta en el suelo. Luego se enderezó para seguir buscando, hasta que escuchó la voz de Shane.

—Daryl, detente un segundo. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Daryl se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo, sintiendo que toda la sangre se le iba hacia la cabeza y a las manos.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó reprimiendo un escalofrío. Siguió con la vista a Shane mientras caminaba a su lado.

—Sobre Merle —avisó el policía con calma. —Hubo un... problema en Atlanta —agregó enfrentándolo. Daryl se sintió desnudo. Miró alrededor para ver las reacciones de los demás. Pudo darse cuenta de que todos lo sabían.

Intentó procesar todas las opciones y eligió la más conveniente para todos.

—¿Murió? —preguntó mirando al suelo.

—No estamos seguros.

—O lo está o no lo está —la idea de que Merle haya sido mordido era excesivamente dolorosa. Daryl caminó unos pasos más cerca de Shane, en busca de certezas que no quería oír.

—No hay una forma fácil de decir esto, así que lo diré de una vez —dijo el desconocido mientras Shane lo miraba con las manos en los bolsillos. Daryl se volvió hacia el hombre rubio, que vestía de blanco, como una asquerosa enfermera.

—¿Quién eres tú? —se atrevió a preguntar. No quería escuchar la noticia sobre su hermano, realmente no quería.

—Rick Grimes —respondió el hombre, sereno.

—"Rick Grimes" —repitió él —¿Tienes algo que quieras decirme? —No podía demostrar que por dentro se moría.

—Tu hermano era un peligro para todos... así que lo esposé en una azotea, a un pedazo de metal. Todavía sigue ahí.

Daryl no supo en ese momento si llorar o largarse a reír. ¿Le estaban hablando en serio? Había pensado lo peor, que Merle había sido alcanzado por un caminante y que había tenido que implorar para que acabaran con su vida antes de convertirse. Y ahora le venían con que lo habían dejado atrás. Sintió actividad no permitida en sus lagrimales y se apresuró a darle la espalda a Rick Grimes.

—Espera —dijo limpiándose los ojos —Déjame procesar esto. —No tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacer análisis en su cabeza, así que habló en voz alta. —¡¿Estás diciendo que esposaste a mi hermano en una azotea... y lo dejaste allí?! —Sintió poco a poco cómo la cordura lo abandonaba y la necesidad de echarse encima de aquel hombre se apoderaba de él.

—Sí —murmuró Rick mirando el suelo. Qué mas daba si estaba arrepentido, qué mas daba cuando Merle estaba allí, solo, cocinándose bajo el sol, probablemente alucinando por la insolación. ¿Lo estaría alucinando a él?

Daryl decidió que era suficiente, tenía que descargar esa furia que le estaba perforando el alma. Tiró las ardillas al demonio y se abalanzó sobre Rick, pero Shane lo detuvo, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

T-Dog se acercó a ellos y él no lo pensó dos veces antes de quitar su cuchillo de la vaina.

—¡Cuidado con el cuchillo! —gritó alguien, estaba tan cegado que su cerebro no podía distinguir voces. Lo único que quería era a Rick y lo quería, ya.

Se levantó sin dejar de mirarlo y cortó el aire un par de veces antes de que lo detuvieran por completo.

—¡Será mejor que me sueltes! —gritó cuando Shane lo tomó por detrás.

—Creo que mejor no —murmuró Shane tomándolo por el cuello.

—La estrangulación es ilegal —dijo con lo que le quedaba de aire.

—Puedes presentar una queja. Vamos, hombre, nos quedaremos así todo el día.

—Quiero tener una conversación tranquila —le dijo Rick arrodillándose ante él. Daryl comenzaba a calmarse. —¿Crees que puedas hacerlo? —preguntó dos veces, cada vez más cerca de su rostro. Trató de hablar para decir que sí, pero sólo un sonido extraño salió de su garganta. Shane debió haberlo interpretado, porque lo soltó y lo dejó caer en el suelo sin aviso. Mientras se incorporaba, avergonzado, temiendo por lo que Carol podría llegar a pensar, Rick continuó hablando. —Lo que hice no fue por gusto. Tu hermano no funciona bien en el trato con los demás.

Daryl luchaba con las ganas de romperle la cara con sus propias manos. Ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos.

—No es culpa de Rick —escuchó la voz de T-Dog. —Yo tenía la llave... Se me cayó.

Para sorpresa de Daryl, su yo calmado habló.

—¿No podías recogerla?

—Se me cayó por una alcantarilla —terminó de decir.

Daryl sólo pudo mirar al suelo, siguió reprimiendo sus emociones, se levantó y caminó hacia T-Dog.

—Si eso debía hacerme sentir mejor, no lo hace —declaró indignado y acercándose a él.

—Tal vez esto sí —se aventuró el hombre, Daryl recordó a Monty y cómo le hablaba cuando quería convencerlo de algo —Mira, encadené la puerta del techo para que los bichos no lleguen a él. Con candado.

Daryl dejó de mirarlo a los ojos y miró el suelo, sí, como si aquello sirviera de algo, Merle podía morir ahí arriba. Maldición, lágrimas de nuevo...

—Tiene que servir de algo —dijo Rick, como sacándole las palabras de la cabeza.

Daryl no podía aguantar más.

—¡Al infierno con todos ustedes! —gritó luego de secarse los ojos con el dorso de la mano. La impotencia y la rabia le latían bajo la piel, haciéndole pensar que podría estallar de un momento a otro. No podía sentirse peor. Era el centro de las miradas de todo el campamento... Glenn, Andrea, la familia latina, todos lo miraban con _pena_. Odiaba la pena. La lástima. Quería irse de allí. Ya ni Carol ni Sophia importaban. Sólo quería irse de allí. —Sólo dime donde está... —dijo en un susurro desesperado. —Así puedo ir a buscarlo —agregó más compuesto y miró a Rick esperando su respuesta.

—Él te mostrará —aseguró Lori inesperadamente. —¿No es así? —Todos se volvieron hacia ella y Daryl sintió una oleada corta de alivio, pero el silencio de Rick y del resto antes de que dijera "Voy a regresar" fue eterno y punzante para él.

Se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y se sentó en el medio del campamento, esperando que todos se alistaran. Luego de intervenir cuando Shane llamó idiota a Merle, ignoró la charla que tuvo con su compañero policía, por lo que no se sintió ni un poco conmovido por el genuino deseo de Rick de volver.

—Entonces, ¿tú y Daryl? —preguntó Lori, que estaba sentada junto a él. —¿Ese es tu gran plan?

Siguió preparando sus flechas mientras Rick convencía a Glenn de acompañarlos y luego escuchó cómo T-Dog se ofrecía a ir con ellos también.

—Mi día se pone cada vez mejor, ¿no? —comentó sin darse cuenta.

—¿Ves a alguien más dispuesto a salvar el blanco trasero de tu hermano? —desafió T-Dog.

—¿Por qué tú? —preguntó Daryl lo más calmado que pudo. Aún tenía ganas de demoler a alguien a golpes.

—Ni siquiera lo entenderías —T-Dog, por ahora, estaba en el tope de la lista. —No hablas mi idioma.

Optó por ignorarlo de nuevo y esperó impaciente mientras los demás empezaban con sus razones por las que Rick no debía irse. No pudo evitar sentirse solo. Sin Merle, no tenía con quién sobrevivir. Por las noches habían hablado del asunto de Carol y Sophia y Merle le había dicho que estaba orgulloso de él, de todo lo que había logrado. La noche anterior a que se fueran por provisiones, Daryl le pidió que él también fuera, tenían que acercarse al grupo de alguna forma. Él ya se había ofrecido a irse de cacería en busca de algo más grande que una ardilla, por lo que no podía irse también a Atlanta. Merle estaba libre y, aunque fue difícil convencerlo, terminó accediendo. Una vez más, había empujado hacia la muerte a la persona más importante de su vida.

Terminó de acondicionar las flechas y llevó todo al camión. Acomodó sus cosas y se quedó de pie adentro, esperando.

Observó cómo Dale le prestaba su tenaza a Rick y oyó toda su conversación sobre las herramientas. ¿Y si Merle las había utilizado para zafarse del pedazo de metal? ¿Las habrían dejado a su alcance? ¿Estaría Merle esperándolos? Tenía que llegar allí. Corrió hacia el lugar donde el contenedor se unía con la cabina y estiró la pierna hasta tocar la bocina, qué importaba si todos los caminantes de alrededor oían, quería irse de allí cuanto antes. ¿Era tan difícil de entender?

—¡Andando, vamos! —exclamó volviendo a su lugar.

En el camino se quedó dormido, con la esperanza de tener alguna señal de Merle.

Pudo verlo por algo menos de cinco minutos, fumando y conduciendo el camión que ellos estaban usando en ese preciso momento.

—No te preocupes por mí, hermanito. Tienes que salvarlas a ellas —fue lo único que le dijo.

Despertó justo cuando se detuvieron, en el medio de unas vías. Casi abrazó al chino cuando corroboró que primero debían ir por Merle.

El camino hasta la azotea fue tranquilo, pero lo que vieron una vez que T-Dog usó la tenaza de Dale para romper el candado, fue desgarrador.

Daryl había pateado la puerta gritando su nombre, casi podía verlo con su media sonrisa, de pie, en el medio de la azotea, maldiciendo a Rick y a cualquier otra persona que lo haya molestado en su vida.

Él mismo pensó en todo aquello y más, al ver la mano de su hermano tirada allí, junto a una pequeña sierra. Sí, le habían dejado las herramientas a su alcance y Merle las había utilizado para irse de esa forma. De repente olvidó todas las palabras que conocía y sólo podía gritar "no", no, eso no estaba pasando. Miró a T-Dog en busca de alguna explicación pero no había nada para decir.

Era todo una horrible pesadilla y necesitaba despertar. Las horas posteriores eran casi un blanco para él. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Merle y en cómo había huído.

El haber rescatado a Glenn de aquel refugio de ancianos había acrecentado su sentimiento de culpa. Él debería estar buscando a Merle, no perdiendo el tiempo con las estupideces de ese oficial de policía inepto cuya llegada no había traído más que problemas al campamento. Pero, si se iba, Carol y Sophia quedarían a la merced de Ed y no podía permitirse aquello. Su hermano debía esperar, después de todo, una parte de él sabía que nada le ocurriría a Merle si él no lo permitía. Era un tipo duro y Daryl podía estar seguro de que, con su suerte, estaría riéndose de ellos arriba del camión que se robó.

De todas formas, los días sin él se volvieron largos y las noches eran más solitarias de lo normal. A veces se sentía asqueado de su propia presencia. Si no estaba fuera, o en el bosque, pasaba el tiempo vigilando que Ed no se acercara a su hija.

La noche del ataque fue liberadora. Tras la muerte de Ed, tendría el camino libre para irse de allí con Carol y Sophia. Estaba pensando en aquello cuando escuchó a Shane y a Rick discutir sobre el CDC. Una parte de él quiso advertirles que, como había dicho Merle en uno de sus sueños, ese viaje sólo serviría para que gente se quedara atrás, pero no podía cambiar más de lo necesario. Debían ir allí. Además estaba ansioso por saber qué pasaría ahí dentro.

El camino fue corto y la sorpresa fue grande cuando ese misterioso doctor abrió las puertas y los dejó entrar.

Daryl se apresuró, como todos, y siguió al doctor Jenner a través de los intrincados pasillos del centro hasta llegar al ascensor, donde todos se apretujaron como si no hubiera tiempo para hacer dos viajes. El no ver a Merle allí con ellos le rompía el corazón, pero no podía ponerse en evidencia, no frente a Carol.

Esa noche recordó a Monty, la cena en la casa de sus padres y todos los momentos que pasaron juntos antes de su partida. Nunca más habló con él, no sabía dónde estaba y Monty tampoco sabía dónde estaba él. Si pudiera comunicarse con cualquier persona del planeta, Daryl no elegiría a Merle, elegiría a Monty. Se preguntó dónde estaría y lo imaginó con una vida armada, con familia, esposa, hijos, tres perros y una piscina olímpica en el patio de su casa. Si pudiera hablar con cualquier persona del planeta, Daryl lo elegiría, sólo para saber si estaba a salvo.

Se emborrachó como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, aunque no sabía si era para festejar que habían encontrado un lugar seguro o por la angustia que le causaba el haber perdido lo que más amaba en el mundo.

Durmió en una habitación pequeña que estaba frente al cuarto donde Andrea había decidido instalarse. La escuchó llorar toda la noche y se preguntó si se animaría a cruzar el pasillo y golpearle la puerta para consolarla. ¿Ella abriría la puerta? Lo más probable era que no.

Hasta donde él sabía, todos en el campamento lo veían como una versión más joven de Merle. Estaban tan lejos de la realidad. Si tan sólo se dejara conocer un poco más... Decidió esa misma noche que al otro día empezaría con el pie derecho, así que a la mañana siguiente le golpeó la puerta a Andrea. Ella lo recibió ya vestida y con los ojos hinchados.

—Estás... estás... ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó evitando mirarla a los ojos.

—No hace falta que te molestes —se apresuró a responder ella, chocándole el hombro con el suyo al pasar por su lado. Daryl la tomó del codo y la hizo voltearse. Andrea le lanzó una mirada asesina. **—**¿Qué es lo que quieres? —inquirió buscándole la mirada, a lo que él, luego de un momento de duda, respondió mirándola a los ojos.

—Sé como te sientes —musitó el, soltándole un poco el brazo.

—No, no lo sabes —dijo ella apretando los dientes.

—He perdido a mi hermano, también —declaró Daryl. Su cuerpo lo traicionó y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, por lo que se soltó rápidamente de Andrea, rezando para que ella no lo haya notado.

Era tarde. Ella relajó su expresión y lo miró algo arrepentida.

—Lo siento. Es cierto. A veces olvido que Merle es hermano tuyo —declaró antes de perderse en el pasillo.

Daryl no pudo evitar sentirse bien. Por primera vez en su vida alguien lo había diferenciado de Merle.

Esperó unos momentos y luego se fue por el mismo lugar por el que se había ido Andrea. Desayunaron todos juntos y luego Jenner les contó la verdad. Todo se había ido a la mierda y, pronto, ellos se irían también. Aquello despertó en él más ira que la misma muerte de su madre, más ira que las ausencias de su padre y el horrendo carácter de Merle. Quiso romper todo, y si iba a morir, llevarse a Jenner con él.

Salir vivos de allí fue un milagro. Un milagro que ni un borracho Merle podría explicar.

Ahora sí que no tenían dónde ir. Daryl procuró no despegar la vista de Carol y Sophia hasta que estuvieran a salvo e insistió en que se fueran en la casa rodante de Dale. Carol lo miró agradecida y él se sonrojó un poco, recordando la época en que él era sólo un adolescente y ella podía lucir su esplendorosa figura y cabellera roja sin que cayera sobre ella la furia de su esposo.

Cuando se toparon con el camino bloqueado, Daryl se adelantó y le hizo saber a Dale que debían detenerse. Luego, la casa rodante de descompuso y tuvieron que reunirse en el medio de la autopista.

Si lo posterior a lo de la azotea había ocurrido en cámara rápida, lo que sucedió a continuación fue en cámara lenta.

Mientras todos exploraban los autos en busca de provisiones o cualquier cosa que fuera útil, Daryl comenzó a sentir que el peligro estaba cerca. Miró a Dale, que era el que tenía la mejor visión del camino y luego a Rick, que miraba por la mirilla de su rifle de largo alcance. Cuando vio que Rick tiraba del gatillo hacia atrás, la vista se le nubló, la sangre comenzó a correr por sus venas más rápido de lo normal y su instinto de protección se intensificó como nunca antes en su vida cuando vio que no era uno, ni dos, ni tres los caminantes que se acercaban. Eran decenas. Comenzó a correr en dirección a Sophia cuando vio a Rick indicarles a ella y a Carl que se quedaran debajo de los autos. Lo mismo hacía Shane con Glenn. Se quedó embobado por unos momentos observando como ambas miraban a Rick y se preguntó si alguna vez podrían mirarlo a él de esa manera hasta que vio a T-Dog, moviéndose entre los autos, aferrando su brazo, herido. Observó con cautela al caminante que había pasado por el costado de dónde él se había ocultado y luego había doblado en dirección a donde estaba T-Dog. Salió de su escondite pensando en lo diferente que él era de Merle y le clavó el cuchillo por detrás a ese asqueroso muerto viviente, imaginando que era Rick. Luego, maldiciéndose por haber pensado de esa manera, tan _Merle_, cayó al suelo junto con el caminante y miró a T-Dog sosteniendo en alto el cuchillo, tratando de demostrarle que ya no estaba solo. T-Dog lo miró con los ojos como platos, asustado y a punto de decir algo, por lo que se llevó el dedo a los labios y le indicó que se callara. Luego lo acostó en el suelo y sobre él al caminante recién re-muerto. Caminó hacia el auto más cercano y sacó de allí el cuerpo del conductor, que dejó caer sobre él.

Los siguientes segundos fueron los más incómodos de su vida. Había salvado a la persona que había dejado a su hermano a su suerte y, en el proceso, había quedado tirado en el medio de la ruta, con la boca de un cadáver sobre la suya. Era como estar besando una maldita momia y reprimió con dificultad las ganas de vomitar luego de abrir la boca por accidente para respirar. Estaba tan agitado que no podía distinguir nada de lo que sucedía alrededor. Simplemente esperó a que todo se aclarara y los caminantes terminaran de pasar.

Cuando el silencio reinó de nuevo, apartó de su cuerpo el cadáver y se puso de pie rápidamente. Sacó el caminante de encima de T-Dog y revisó su estado. Su brazo sangraba sin parar. Lo ayudó a levantarse mientras juntos presionaban la herida.

Luego escuchó que alguien se arrastraba por el asfalto, un arrastre de pies y a continuación los gritos de una niña, que indudablemente debía ser Sophia. La sangre se le heló en ese preciso momento. Miró a T-Dog desesperado. No podía dejarlo, se desangraría, debía seguir presionando.

Sophia siguió gritando y a lo lejos pudo sentir los sollozos de Carol. Todo se estaba yendo al demonio en ese momento. Oyó gruñidos y gemidos y luego vio a Rick salir de su escondite y dirigirse hacia el borde del camino. Después Carol, Lori y Carl corrieron en la misma dirección. Seguidos de Shane y Glenn. A ellos se unieron Dale y Andrea. Daryl miró a T-Dog con lágrimas en los ojos, sin saber qué hacer.

T-Dog lo miró y le acarició el brazo que le presionaba la herida.

—Todo estará bien —le susurró, pero Daryl sabía que no podía creer aquello. La imagen de Sophia corriendo le lastimaba cada milímetro del cuerpo. Se sintió miserable. Todo esto había sido por su culpa. Debió haberlo sabido. Tendría que haber detenido todo.

Se dejó caer en los brazos de T-Dog y lloró, como lo había hecho tras la muerte de su madre, esa noche, en los brazos de Monty.

Su reto más grande acababa de comenzar.

* * *

**¡Gracias por llegar hasta acá!**


End file.
